Mute
by MsMills
Summary: Swanqueen AU story. Where Emma is mute due to something terrible that happened to her at 5 years old. She got adopted into a new family at seven and met Regina who accepted her & became her bestfriend. Now that they are teenagers they grow ever closer & begin to have romantic feelings. Told from both Emma and Regina's POV. Swan queen fluff
1. Chapter 1

Many people find my silence strange and my doctor calls it a conversion disorder, which is a psychosomatic condition brought on by suppressed stress or a stressful incident. However, to me, it feels like my brain has ambushed my body, blind sided my conscious mind and is keeping me hostage in a prison I can't seem to escape.

"EMMA" my mother calls from the kitchen, breaking me out of my thoughts and I sigh, because I know what her calling me means.

I duck my head, as I sit upon the edge of the bed and take a deep breath to gather up my courage to go through another day of hell.

By hell, I mean another day at school. Where I am often harassed but mainly talked about because I am different.

Another minute then passes and I hear my mother call my name again and I sigh and stand up.

I then quickly take a look in the mirror that is upon the wall, to make sure that I look okay. I have tied my hair up in a ponytail and have applied a little make up, to cover up the darkness under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I hope it is not to noticeable and I unbutton the top of my favourite fennel shirt that I am wearing so I don't feel to suffocated.

Yes everything looks okay, I then think to myself before then grabbing my rucksack that is upon the bed and my glasses that are upon n side table and I make my way to the front door. Where I see my mom, who is waiting by the door with a lunch box.

"Good morning Emma" she greets me happily and I force a smile in acknowledgement. Before then putting on my boots, that are always kept by the door.

"Are you okay?" she then asks me, and I think, everything she seems to ask me is a question. It makes me think, that maybe she is hoping that one day I will actually use words.

I however, just nod as I always do and finish putting on my boots.

"Have a good day, okay?" I then hear my mom say as I open the door and I look to her and give her a brief hug, before then making my way out of the apartment and to the black Mercedes Benz that is always waiting for me.

* * *

A long moment later, I open the car door and get inside. I then look sideways to see Regina smirking at me.

 _Why is is smirking at me?_

I then rise my eyebrows, wanting to know why she is smirking at me and she says "Good morning to you too Em-ma" and she puts an emphasis upon the last two words of my name and it makes me feel special.

I then roll my eyes because she's being an adorable idiot and she just laughs at me.

I then can't help but smile and I turn my head to look out the window whilst thinking about Regina.

Regina Mills and I have been friends since we were seven years old and I know this because our parents have photo's of us together.

My friendship with Regina means the world to me, she is smart, beautiful and so caring. She is my only true friend, the only one that accepts me for who I am.

There have been times though, where she would beg me to tell her what was wrong whenever I was upset and she would get worked up about it because I would just dismiss it with a shake of the head.

I hated hurting her.

* * *

A few minutes later, we are outside of the school and I frown. I hate coming here, to face all the staring all the jokes and cruel words that others say about me just because I don't speak.

"Lets go" Regina then says as she turns the engine off and adds "Don't worry Emma, there's only one more week to go and were be summer break"

Yes but your summer break will be a forever break because you will have finished school, I think bitterly.

"You know nothings gonna change right" she then says, looking over at me seriously and I look into her deep chocolate eyes. I wish I could just look into those eyes all day, instead of going into school.

"I will still be driving you to school every day and spending time with you" Regina then tells me and I know she is trying to reassure me, because she will be going off to university and doesn't want to leave me behind but I think were going to be alright because her university is only about twenty minutes away, so things shouldn't change to much.

Regina then moves to get out of the car and I do the same. It is not until we have walked towards the front doors, that I start to feel sick. As other students would always whisper and talk about me whenever I appeared in the school and I wish they would find something better to talk about.

It is not until we reach the lockers, that I hear Regina say "Emma?"

I look to her.

"Are you going to be okay today?" she asks me softly and I want to shake my head and tell her, that no, I don't think I will be okay and that I just want to leave this place with her and never come back. However, instead I just nod my head and she slightly smiles at me and puts her hand upon my arm and squeezes it lightly in comfort, before then saying "I'll See you later" and slowly steps away.

I watch her go with some sadness, as I hate it when we have to go our separate ways. Its moments like these, that I wish I was one year older, so that we could be in the same classes.

I then wait until she is out of sight. Before then heading off to my first class, with my head down.

* * *

 ** _A/N Hey everyone, thankyou for reading the first chapter of my new story and if your wondering where chapter 2 has gone, I have removed it to re-edit it.  
_**

 ** _I do not own ouat or its characters._ **


	2. Chapter 2

A few steps later, I reach the entrance to my first class and I quickly walk over to take my usual seat near the back of the class.

I sit down and then begin to take out my stationary, my school book and my black LCD e Writer tablet which I use to communicate.

"Did you do the essay?" I then hear Ruby say and I look to my right at her and nod my head.

Ruby is the girl I sit next to in most classes. We weren't exactly what I would call friends but she is the only one that actually makes an effort to talk to me in my classes.

"Quiet" the teacher then says, as she walks to her desk and everyone shuts up. "Pass these around and get started, I want them finished before the end of class" the teacher then tells everyone and a long moment later I receive a sheet with a never ending amount of questions and I frown.

Are we having a test? I think to myself because that's would it sure looks like by the amount of questions there is and there's more on the back of the sheet too.

The class then drags on forever and I find myself daydreaming for a while but finally when the bell rings to signal the end of class. I then pack my things away into my bag and follow the rest of the class to the teachers desk, where I place my work on top of someone else's and then proceed to leave.

However, as soon as I walk out into the hallway I bump straight into someone.

Damn it, I think to myself before looking up to see that I have bumped into Killian Jones and he is grinning at me like a fool. I instantly take a step back because he is the most malicious, inconsiderate, callous and vain person within the whole school.

"Swan" he says with a grin and I swallow thickly and try to look not bothered by him.

"Have you missed me?" he then asks with a smirk and I want to get away from him as fast as I can but he is blocking my way. So, I raise my head to try and seem confident and I shake my head because no I didn't miss him, why would I? his an ass hole.

"You've offended me" he then says and reaches his arm out and runs his hand down my arm. It makes me grimace.

A moment later, Miss Belle appears and looks between us.

"Emma..Killian..don't you have another class to be getting to?" she says seriously and Killian moves away, causing me to sag in relief and hurry off to my next class, whilst not bothering to look back.

* * *

At lunchtime, I walk to the exit to eat outside of the school grounds, as its easier than having to put up with the looks, the whispering and seeing Killian.

However, as soon as I get a few feet away from the front doors I hear my name being called.

"Emma?" Regina calls out and I smile and turn around to see Regina striding towards me.

I then get my writing tablet out of my bag and write ' _Hey Regina' and show it to her._

She then smiles and asks "Are you okay?" whilst scanning my face for the answer and I just nod but she raises an eyebrow knowingly and says "No, I can see that your not..I'll tell the others that I will see them later and I'll come with you"

I then shake my head and press the erase button upon the tablet and begin to write ' _no its okay. You should go with your friends I don't want to ruin your plans'_ and she then reads it, before shaking her head in disagreement.

"Its fine Emma, I'd rather come with you anyway" she tells me seriously and I shake my head again and think, I don't need to babysitter Regina. However she just sighs and says "I'm either coming with you or your joining us and that's final" and she crosses her arms whilst waiting for my answer.

But before I can answer, I hear Kathryn shout over "Are you coming with us Regina?" and me and Regina look over to her.

I've met Kathryn briefly a few times before and she's nice enough. She has long blonde hair, blue-green eyes and always dresses smart and is just as clever as Regina, that's probarly why they get on so well.

"Come on babe, I'm hungry" the boy next to Kathryn then shouts over and I think Babe? why the hell are you calling Regina babe? she's not your girlfriend because she would of told me if she had a boyfriend, so why is this boy calling her babe?

The thought of them being an item made me suddenly feel sick and my heart to ache. I didn't like it.

"No. I'm going to have lunch with Emma today" Regina shouts back and I sigh, whilst erasing what I had written down before and I write ' _I don't need babysitting Regina'_ and this makes Regina cross her arms and stare at me for a moment.

I can tell, that she knows deep down that I don't actually want to be on my own and she replies "I know that you don't need babysitting Emma, I'm your best-friend remember! and If you won't let me come with you Emma, your eating with us and there's no room for argument"

I then pout and Regina chuckles, before then saying "Come on, I want you to come with us" and I suddenly find myself following her over to her friends, who are all looking at me.

"Change of plans, Emma is going to be eating with us" Regina then tells them as she smiles, whilst I feel my face turn red in embarrassment, as I don't like being around a group of strangers. However, they accepted me with a nod and we all walked off to have lunch.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, I watch as the boy who called Regina babe makes conversation with her and its pretty obvious, that he likes her more than a friend would.

I don't blame him for liking her though, she's amazing and far to good for him and for me for that matter but I can't help but feel jealous.

"Do you want some of this?" Regina then asks me holding out her bottle of water and I frown and shake my head, before then looking down.

I then listen to Regina's friends talk for a while, until I see Killian walking over to us. I then gulp and think don't come over, please don't come over but he does and I frown.

"Swan?" he says with a leer and I look up at him, before looking to Regina who is glaring at him.

"Come out on a date with me tonight? You don't even have to communicate with me as there are much better things we could be doing" he says with a wink and I grimace at the thought.

Regina however, is quickly up on her feet and now has Killian by the collar and she is literally seething.

The sight makes my eyes widen in shock. What is she doing?

"Calm down love, I was joking" Killian then says shakily and Regina replies "Well none of us found it funny Killian and if you dare come near Emma again, I'll kill you"

I then gape at her words for a moment, before going over to Regina and pulling her away from Killian. I beg her with my eyes to leave it. I don't want her getting into trouble for me.

Killian then has the sense to walk away and I watch, as Regina walks back to where she was sitting and sits down.

"Are you okay?" I then hear Kathryn ask her and Regina replies "Yes, I'm fine" whilst looking over at me with a look, that tells me that she is lying and I know that she is lying, because I have developed a sense of knowing when someone is lying to me, especially with Regina.

However, I wasn't going to confront her about it in front of her friends. So, I make a mental note to ask her about it when we are alone.

* * *

 **A/N Thankyou for all the follows/faves and reviews and if anyone can give me some information about the education system and subjects especially art id much appreciate it as I don't live in America.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, the bell rings signalling the end of the school day. I immediately pack up my things into my bag and make my way to Regina's car. Where I sit upon the bonnet and take a deep breath.

I then look in the direction that Regina should be coming from and I see her walking towards me with Kathryn and she is looking over at me with a smile and I smile back and do a silly wave.

Kathryn then says something to Regina and they stop and face one another and Kathryn becomes quite animated, before they then part ways.

Regina then walks straight towards me and when she's a few feet away, she says "Hello again" and I can see that she has a blush upon her cheeks and it makes me wonder what made her blush.

However, I shake myself out of my thoughts and I write down, Hey and show it to her.

"Everything okay?" she then asks softly and I nod.

"Good" she replies and then goes to walk to her side of the car and I go to the passenger side and open the door, to get inside.

Once inside, Regina looks at me and says "So, are you coming over to mine?"

I nod eagerly, spending time with Regina was defiantly what I needed and what I wanted and I hope that she feels that same.

"Great" she then says and leans over slightly and clicks the button that starts the music. I then look out the window and see Killian and his friends walking this way and I think ugh, but thankfully Regina presses the gas and we leave the school and him far behind.

* * *

We arrive outside of Regina's house in record time. It's nothing like my home, which is in an apartment but I know Regina doesn't care about that, I could live in a cardboard box and she still wouldn't judge me for it.

"Lets go" Regina then says, breaking me out of my thoughts and I find myself watching her as she gets out of the car. She's so breathtakingly pretty and I continue to watch her, as she walks around the front of the car and towards my door and she opens it.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" she says sarcastically and smirks at me and I roll my eyes and begin to get out of the car.

We then walk in silence, up the path and I look to the perfectly cut lawn and then up at the tall white house. We arrive at the porch and at the door moments later and she opens it and we walk inside.

"IS THAT YOU REGINA?" A woman's voice shouts out from the kitchen and I instantly recognize that voice. it is Regina's mother, Cora.

"YES MOTHER" Regina shouts back and takes off her shoes. I do the same.

"Hello Emma, dear" I then hear Cora say, as she comes out of the kitchen and walks towards me. She is wearing a black pant suit and has her long dark hair down. I smile at her.

"How was school?" she then asks, as she stops a few feet in front of us and looks between us.

"Fine" Regina replies with a frown and I can tell that she thinks her mother is going to go into another speech about how important education is and about how proud she is, that Regina is going to follow in her sister's footsteps by going to Harvard.

However, Cora surprises us both by saying "Oh Good" and she turns to walk away and adds "Were having a barbecue tonight. Emma's parents will be joining us soon" and she walks off back into the kitchen, leaving me and Regina to look at one another.

"It has been a while since your parents came here" Regina says seriously.

I nod and then write down, _They didn't tell me they were coming over._

Regina then reads it.

"Well, these family get togethers usually mean that something's happening or going to happen" she then says seriously and I nod in agreement.

We then stand in silence for a moment, until Regina looks to me and says "Anyway, lets go up to my room" and she walks off, leaving me to follow her up the staircase and along the landing to her room.

* * *

Once inside her rather big room, I go to sit upon the edge of the bed and look around. Everything is the same.

There's the plain white walls that her mother won't let her change and the TV upon the one opposite her queens sized royal purple sheeted bed. There's a rather expensive looking dressing table with stool, a large oak wardrobe, a window with royal purple curtains and a side table with a photo of me and her in a silver frame sitting upon it.

I then find myself staring at it for a long moment with a smile. Before then turning my body around to see that Regina is laying across the bed, whilst staring up at the ceiling.

I can tell that there's obviously something on her mind and I lean over and poke her but she doesn't say anything.

I then write down, What's wrong? you okay? and show it to her.

She then reads it and looks at me for a long moment.

"I'm fine..I was just thinking"

Thinking about what? I write down and show her.

"I was thinking about earlier at school, does Killian do that a lot?" she asks softly and I look down. I don't want to talk about him.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to know, does he harass you a lot?" she asks me more seriously and I look back up and see, that she's trying to read my face for an answer and I know I cannot lie to her.

I then close my eyes and reluctantly nod my head once and I feel the bed dip as Regina sits up.

"I'm going to kill him" she growls and I open my eyes and put my hand upon her arm and shake my head. I didn't want her getting into trouble and it would only make things worse.

I then see Regina's face soften and she puts her hand over mine on her arm and I try my best to concentrate on what she is going to say and not on the pleasant, warm feeling that I am getting from her touch.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm just being over protective. I promise to leave it alone as long as he leaves you alone. But you must tell me if he does it again, okay?"

I then nod and write down, _I can look after myself, you don't need to worry._ And she smiles at me and says "I know you can Em, I just don't want you to feel like you have to deal with this on your own"

I then smile at her and can feel Regina moving her hand away from mine. I instantly miss the contact but she moves her hand up to tuck some of my loose stands of hair behind my ear.

My breath then hitches as she tucks my hair behind my ear and looks into my eyes with such care and affection. It makes my heart quicken and I am certain, that I am now looking at her with doe eyes but the moment is broken by Regina looking down and then moving away from me.

The movement makes me blink and I feel a little dazed but before I can think about what just happened Regina says "I need a drink and your parents are probably here now, so shall we go downstairs?"

I then nod in agreement because yes, I could do with a drink too as my mouth has become rather dry and I get up, following Regina out of the room and down the stairs and I can't help but feel hopeful, hopeful that she feels what I feel too..

* * *

A/N next chapter will most likely be a Regina's point of view chapter. Thanks for reading everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina's point of view**

It all started ten years ago, when I walked into the playground, knowing that I was going to spend the whole of my break on my own. When I saw her, a unfamiliar blonde girl sitting by herself on the bench and looking straight at me with those wide green eyes.

I have never forgot that moment and I realize now, that something pulled me over to sit next to her and to ask her what her name is.

From that moment, we became the closest of friends and our parents arranged sleepovers and days out for us. We were almost joined at the hip and we still kind of are.

My family adores her, especially my father who likes to talk to Emma about everything and anything and none of them have ever made Emma feel uncomfortable because she doesn't talk.

She's become part of my family and now, I suddenly find myself looking at her in a different kind of way. I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner. It could explain why I was so bothered by Killian attention towards her today and why I have never been fully interested in dating anyone.

However, I will admit that I have dated one or two boys at high school but they never lasted long because I would put off seeing them so I could be with Emma, she comes's first in my life and they just couldn't understand that.

I'm sure she doesn't have the same feelings as me though and I try to ignore my ever growing feelings for her but its getting harder. Like moments ago in my bedroom, I found myself tucking a few strands of Emma's hair behind her ear and looking into the those green beautiful eyes. Letting myself feel the emotions I have realised that I have for Emma and I panicked, I moved away and now we are walking into the kitchen where my mother and Emma's parents are standing.

"Are you okay, honey?" Emma's mother asks Emma and Emma nods.

I however, walk over to the counter and get two glasses, filling one with water and the other with soda. Whilst berating myself for what I had done back in my bedroom.

"Are you sure? your a little red in the cheeks" Mary-Margaret then says to Emma and I look over to my best-friend, who is a little red in the cheeks.

I then see Emma write on her tablet and I now take her glass of soda over to her and I can tell that Mary-Margaret is worried about Emma and I just know, that all she wants is for Emma to speak again.

Emma then shows her tablet to her mother, Yeah I'm sure it says and her mother nods.

"Okay" she replies softly and then adds "David is outside with Henry at the barbecue, you want a hot dog?"

Emma then nods and me and Emma watch as she walks outside and my mother says "Come on you two, outside, its a lovely day to be stuck inside" and pushes us towards the open double doors.

* * *

Once outside, I glance around the landscaped garden and then see David and My father chatting away at the barbecue. I smile at the sight and go to sit down at the square table with umbrella and Emma sits next to me.

I then notice that someone is missing, my older sister Zelena and I ask "Where's Zelena? Is she not joining us?" and my mother shakes her head and replies "No dear, she's busy with work and said she''ll come over later or tomorrow"

I then can't help but smirk because I know my sister hates staying after hours at work and I see it, as her karma for winding me up all these years.

"I hope your not burning those sausages dear" My mother then shouts over and my father just smiles and replies "No, every things fine"

I then feel a tap on my shoulder and I look sideways to see Emma holding up her tablet and It says, _You okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me" I reply softly and she clears her tablet and writes down, _I know, but I can tell when something's bothering you._

I chuckle nervously.

"Its nothing" I say back, wanting to change the subject and I stand up and say "I'm just going to see where our food is" and she sighs, while I take a deep breath and walk away over to where my father is and I ask how long every things going to be.

* * *

Ten minutes later, were all sat round the table and I force myself to take a bite of the ketchup charred hot dog.

However, I nearly choke upon hearing my mother say "Then it is agreed? Two Weeks in Paris?"

I begin to cough, as I had swallowed my food to quickly and Emma starts patting my back.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" my father asks in a concerned voice and I nod.

"Y-es" cough cough "I'll be fine" I reply and reach for a napkin a wipe my mouth.

"Yes, Paris it is. I'm looking forward to it" Emma's mother then says to my mother and I then look to Emma, who is now writing upon her tablet and she shows it to me moments later.

 _Paris wow! I never in a million years thought we would be going there. We never leave the country when we go on holiday._

I nod and reply "I know and do you know what they say about Paris?" and she clears her tablet and writes, _No, what do they say?_

I then smirk and lean in towards her and whisper "Its the city of love" and I then see Emma's eye's widen and her cheeks seem to be reddening.

I then chuckle and think that she's so cute and endearing and moments later, I am the one who is blushing when I see her smiling coyly at me and I read, _I hope so with a smiley face upon her tablet._

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading/following/favouriting and the reviews everyone and sorry this**

 **chapter wasn't longer but I wanted to get something uploaded since its been a while.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Three days later._

I wake up to the the sound of my alarm and the light streaming upon my face through the curtains.

I grimace and reach for my phone to turn the alarm off.

"EMMA, BREAKFAST IS READY" my mom then shouts from the what I assume is the kitchen.

I then pulled the duvet over my head, not wanting to get up and go to school. I know its the last day but I still don't want to go.

I then hear my phone beep, letting me know that I have a new message and I pull the duvet down and look at the screen.

 _New Message: Regina_

I can't help but smile at seeing her name and I push the button to read her message.

 _I will be picking you up in half an hour and you better be ready x_

I then smirk and can't wait to see her, even if it does means I'm one step closer to school. So, I then stretch out before dragging myself up and out the room.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, I open the front door and head towards Regina's car.

I see her smile at me and I can't help but feel that her smiles lights up the world, it brightens my day that's for sure and once I am inside her car, I show her my tablet which says, _Hey Regina._

"Hey yourself" she replies easily "will there ever be a day where your on time?" she adds with a smirk and I clear my tablet and write, _nope._

Regina then rolls her eyes and I reach for my seatbelt to pull it around myself.

We arrive at school far to quickly for my liking and I sigh, whilst looking out the window at all the other students passing by.

"Is Killian still keeping out of your way?" I hear Regina ask and I turn to look at her.

I can see that she is still concerned about the whole thing.

I then write down, _Yeah_ and think, its more like I'm keeping out of his way.

"Good" Regina then replies seriously and I raise an eyebrow. "Well, you better get inside you don't want to be late for class" she then adds and I take a deep breath, whilst thinking she's so lucky that she doesn't have to attend this dump anymore.

"I'll pick you up after school" I then hear her say and I nod and move to get out of the car. Before then waving her goodbye.

She waves back and I smile slightly, before walking away.

* * *

My hope for an uneventful last day was nearly crushed straight away, when I saw Killian and his friends in middle of the corridor. They were laughing and mucking around but thankfully there was another way I could go and I turned to go that way only to be stopped by Ruby.

"Hi" she says to me and I blink, before quickly writing down _Hey_ and I show it to her whilst hearing the bell ring for class.

"I suppose we better get to class before we get a detention and I for one will not have detention on the last day of school. I have plans" she grins.

However, I just nod and we walk together to class.

The morning goes past by rather quickly to my surprise, I suppose it was because me and Ruby were working together on a piece of work and she was quite chatty.

"Are you going to the canteen?" Ruby asks me, as walk out of the classroom.

I shake my head and she then says "Okay, well I'll see you later"

I then smile and nod, before then heading to the bathroom and as soon as I come out and into the hallway, I come face to face with Killian.

He must of seen me going to the bathroom, I think to myself and I see him grin at me and then before I know what's happening, his pulled me into the closest class room and is shutting the door.

I gulp and instantly feel like I was back to being five years old. I was that scared five year old girl all over again. My heart was pounding my hands were shaking. What the hell was he going to do to me?

"I'm not gonna hurt ya" he then says to me, stepping closer into my personal space and I step back. "I need you to like me" he tells me with a leer and I suddenly smell alcohol. Has he been drinking?

I then feel one of the desks behind me and it stops me from stepping back any further and suddenly his right in front of me. His leaning towards me and my eyes widen because is he going to kiss me?

I then quickly shake that thought from my head because no, this is not happening and I tell myself, that I'm not going to be the victim again, I'm not going to be that five year old me again. I can control this.

So, I use all my strength to push him away and he stumbles back, leaving me room to quickly bolt for the door.

However, before I open the door I hear Killian say "Your such a tease" and his words make me want to throw up and I rush out of the classroom and out of the school.

I don't even look back and just walk and walk, until I come to the wooden shelter at the local playground. Where I sit down and wrap my arms around myself.

He had made me think back of the most awful part of my life. I feel scared all over again but also angry at myself for letting this happen.

I am stronger than this, I tell myself but I don't move, I don't even go back for my afternoon lessons. I just stare forward and its not until my phone beeps, that I realize how late it is.

 _Where are you? I'm waiting in my car and you haven't come out x_

I sigh. Its Regina, she's worried about me.

 _I'm not at school_ , I reply and turn my phone off, I can't face her right now.

However, five minutes later, I see her bounding towards me. Looking concerned and angry.

"EMMA, are you okay?" she asks in concern as she reaches me and I look to the ground, whilst thinking how the hell did she find me so quick.

"Emma?" she then says and I move get my tablet from out of my bag and I write, _I'm okay_ and show it to her and I can tell that she doesn't believe me because she gives me a disbelieving look.

"There is no way you would be here on your own, if you were okay" she then says and stares at me, trying to read me.

However, I just frown and stay silent. I hear her sigh and move to sit down next to me.

"What happened?" she then asks softly and I sag my shoulders and write down, _nothings happened_ and show it to her.

"Well something has happened, I know you Emma and why wont you talk to me? you know you can trust me with anything. I just want to help"

I then write down, _I don't want to talk about it._

 _Regina then reads it and stands up and says "Fine. y_ ou don't even seem to care that I am worried about you. You obviously don't want me here, so I'll leave you alone" She begins to walk off and I watch her go with an ache in my heart, because I do care, I care far to much but I'm just feeling so messed up right now...

* * *

 **A/N Killians a terrible person I know, but don't worry his not going to get away with it and who wants another Regina pov chapter? because thats whats coming up next and Zelena will be in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regina's pov**

I stormed off, clenching my jaw and balling my fists at my side.

No one gets me this wound up like Emma does. Doesn't she see how much I worry about her, how much I care about her?

I just want her to talk to me, well, write it down for me and she usually does but today is different. Something big has happened and I'm trying to think what it could be.

I end up thinking about it, all the way back home. Looking for an answer but I can't be sure on anything except that something must have happened at school and I hope that Killian is not the reason why.

Thinking of him makes me grip the steering wheel tighter and I clench my jaw. However, my thoughts soon turn back to Emma and I wonder, if I should turn back but Emma clearly didn't want me there so..I head home.

Once I get home, I head straight to the kitchen. Where I see Zelena standing there with a glass of wine in one hand and flicking through a magazine with the other.

"Sis" I hear her say with a smirk, as she looks up and sees me and I glance to the bottle of wine upon the counter and think, I need some of that and head to straight for it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zelena then snaps, whilst staring at me in surprise but I ignore the look she is giving me and reach for an glass from the draining broad.

"I need a drink" I then snap back, as I pour myself a glass of the expensive wine that my sister likes to buy.

"That stuff is not cheap Regina" she moans "And your under-age"

I then roll my eyes and reply "I need it okay" and I down a mouthful, before coughing and grimacing because it tastes awful. Seriously, how can Zelena drink this?

Zelena then smirks at my reaction, before saying "You know If mother caught you, you'd be grounded forever right?"

"Well, at the present moment I don't care" I reply seriously and Zelena raises an eyebrow. before then looking concerned.

"Has something happened?" she then asks and I sigh.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" I then reply sarcastically and Zelena holds her hands up in surrender and she says "I was only asking"

I then take a deep breath to calm myself down. I shouldn't be taking it out on Zelena, its not her fault.

"Its Emma isn't it?" Zelena then says and I take a deep breath and nod.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know" I frown "Something happened and she won't tell me. I don't know what to do. I'm confused" I mutter and think, why won't she tell me what's wrong? I've told her a million times that I'd always be here for her, I would do all I could to make everything better.

"I'm sure it will be okay" Zelena then says and I look to her and say "That doesn't make me feel any better"

"Well, you just have to ride it out" she chuckles and I tilt my head, whilst thinking I just hope its not going to be a long ride.

* * *

Three hours later and having sat through the longest dinner of my life. I can't take it any longer. I know that I'm not going to rest, unless I know that Emma is okay. I dread to think, that she could be still at that shelter.

So, I decide to drive over to Emma's house and I hear my mother call out "Where are you going young lady?" as I open the front door.

"Over to Emma's, I promise I wont be long"

"Okay sweetheart, tell her mother that I'm going to call her tomorrow about the holiday"

"WILL DO" I shout back and head out to my car.

All the way to there, I grip the steering wheel more tightly then I should. I don't even know what I'm going to say to Emma. All I know is that I got to make this right and Before I know it, I am outside Emma's parents front door and I take a few moments to sort my emotions out.

Come on Regina, get yourself together, I tell myself. As a range of emotions surge through me.

I then reach out and knock upon the door, whilst thinking please be home and when the door opens, I'm greeted by Emma's mother, who looks momentarily surprised to see me.

"Hello Regina" she says and smiles.

"Hello" I reply and stand wringing my hands together in front of me.

"Are you here to see Emma?" she asks softly and I reply "Yes, I know its getting late but I really need to talk to her face to face"

"Of course. Has something happened?" she steps to the side and I step into the apartment, whilst looking around for the blonde. However she's nowhere in sight.

"I'm not sure but I'm here to hopefully find out" I then say anxiously.

"Oh, well she's in her bedroom. She hasn't been out since dinner" Mary Margaret says in concern and I nod and head towards the closed door and knock.

I find myself holding my breath, as I wait for the door to open and when it does, I am met with widening surprised eyes.

"Hello" I say a little breathlessly and she just stares at me. "Can we talk?" I ask softly and she blinks and steps back for me to enter and I walk into her room, noticing that her drawing book and pencils are sprayed out upon the bed.

I then hear the door close and I turn to look at her. She looks at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry I left you at the shelter , I shouldn't have done that and if I could go back I would of stayed" I say sadly "I just got angry and upset that you didn't want me there and wouldn't talk to me. "

I then watch Emma reach for her tablet and she starts writing upon it. Before then showing it to me.. _I did want you there. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you, I just couldn't think properly, my head was in a mess._

"Oh" I blink, I hadn't expected her to apologize "That's okay" I then say softly and step forward putting a hand upon her arm in comfort. "How are you feeling now?" I ask.

She smiles slightly and looks down to write upon her tablet and I let go of her arm.

 _I think I feel better, now that you are here. I thought, that maybe you wouldn't ever want to speak to me again._

I shake my head because I would never want that to happen. It would break my heart.

"Of course I do" I tell her seriously "Your my best-friend Emma. I can't live without you in my life. I couldn't even last one evening without talking to you. Your my family" I smile at her, wanting her to see that I mean every word and I think I see her cheeks begin to blush but she ducks her head and writes again upon the tablet again.

 _I feel the same Gina_

I smile brightly at this, I don't think she knows how much her saying that actually means to me and my heart swells but what she does next, makes me melt into a puddle. As she leans in and kisses my cheek, before engulfing me in a much needed hug.

* * *

 **A/N Thankyou for following/favouriting/reviewing this story. Next chapter is Emma's pov and I think I will carry it on from where I just ended it and Regina may end up staying the night.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma pov**

I pull back from the most comforting hug of my life and I look into Regina's eye's, knowing that she meant every word that she had said.

I have a strong urge to kiss her right now but I dare not risk losing her friendship, especially when I thought I had ruined it today.

Regina then smiles at me, before looking sideways and seeing that I have my drawing pad out laid upon my bed.

"Have you done any new drawings?" she asks and looks back to me.

I then shake my head and she moves over to the bed and picks the pad up.

"Can I have a look?" she asks and I smile, because she is so considerate and knows that I don't like people looking at my sketches. I don't feel like they are good enough, even though Regina tells me that they are.

I then nod and she sits down upon the bed and looks through my drawings, all of which she has seen before and she always stops upon the fifth page.

"This is my favourite" she tells me, like she always does when she see's it and I take a deep breath and step closer to look at it myself.

The drawing is of Regina, in her riding clothes and petting her beloved horse, that had passed away last year.

I then see Regina run her hand over the page slowly and I suddenly get an idea, an idea of which I can't believe I hadn't thought of before.

I will frame it for her. So she can keep it with her. Yes thats a good idea, I think to myself and I go to write something down upon my tablet, not noticing that Regina is turning the pages and a piece of paper falls out of the back.

Regina then opens it and her eyes widen.

"What is this?" I hear her say, she sounds a little breathless and I look up to see, that she is showing me the drawing of herself and me sat upon my lounge sofa and she has her head upon my shoulder, were both smiling and holding hands.

SHIT! I think to myself, she wasn't meant to see that. How could I be so stupid and leave it there.

I then swallow thickly and clear my tablet, whilst trying to think of a good excuse and not write, that I was in a dreamy mood and thinking of us being together. What it would be like to hold hands and be close.

Ugh, I'm in too deep, I tell myself and sigh before scribbing something down and after a few seconds pass, I show it to her.

"Oh" she replies and blinks and then looks back to the drawing.

I then feel awkward and watch, as Regina begins to smile.

"Its cute" she then says and I let out a breath, that I didn't know I was holding and also thanking the gods that she didn't find it werid.

Regina then folds it back up and says "I think, I should keep hold this" and puts it into her pocket.

This makes me gape for a moment because really? she's never asked to keep any of my drawings before.

However, before I can ask her about why she wants to keep it, she changes the subject and tells me that she has a message from her mother, for my mom that she nearly fogot about it and should tell her now.

I then blink, trying to process what has just happened. While she gets up and goes to the door, opens it and then goes to talk to my mom.

* * *

"Your mother just gave me these" Regina says, as she re-enters the room. Whilst holding two glasses of juice.

I then reach out and take mine, taking a sip. Whilst Regina goes to sit back down upon the bed.

"I suppose I should head home soon, its getting late" Regina then says and I look to her, I get the feeling that she doesn't want to go.

So, I set my glass down upon and write, will you stay over? upon my tablet and show it to her.

Her eyes widen slightly and she says "We haven't had a sleepover in a while"

I nod in agreement and then write down, Is that a yes?

She then chuckles and says "I haven't got my pjamas's"

I then smirk and write down, _You can wear something of mine_ and she shakes her head in disagreement.

"You expect me to wear shorts and a tank top again? after the last time and only time"

I then grin at the thought and nod my head because yes, that sight had been amazing. I had got to see alot more of Regina's body than usual and the way Regina was all awkward about it, was just adorable.

"Hmmm" she then says and looks around my room.

 _Please say yes_ , I then write down and show her. I give her my best puppy dog eyes because after the day i've had, I need her here with me. I don't want to be alone.

Regina then sighs but then smiles slightly.

"Okay..I'll have to call my parents let them know I'm staying and will you mother be okay with that?" Regina asks seriously.

I nod and write down, _Sure, mom will be cool. I'll just go tell her._

"Okay" Regina then says and digs out her phone to call her parents, while I stand up and go out into the kitchen with my tablet to talk to mom.

* * *

Minutes later, with everything sorted. We settle upon the bed, with her backs against the headboard and I turn on the tv.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks me, turning her head to look at me and I look to her and nod, before then writing down _yeah, are you okay?_

"Yes, I was just thinking that when your ready to talk about what happened today, I'll be here"

I swallow thickly, knowing what she is referring too and I look down to my tablet and I clear it before writing down, _Thanks._

She then smiles slightly and looks back to the tv.

We end up watching a crime drama for a while, until I hear Regina yawn.

I then get up and get her a pair of my best shorts and a black tank because I know this is her favourite colour.

I then turn and hold them out to her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll wear them but don't tease me" she says seriously "Like you did last time"

I then shake my head in amusement and Regina gets up and takes them within her hands.

"I'll just go to the bathroom" she says and heads out, leaving me to change into my nightwear and to smile to myself because I get to have Regina all to myself for the whole night.

I always sleep better when we have a sleepover. I feel safe. I hope she feels the same way.

* * *

When Regina returns, she is a sight for sore eyes and she walks in, whilst holding her clothes in her hands and goes to place them down in a safe spot.

I definatly like the view I then get, as she bends over. It sends a wave of arousal through me.

God, she is so beautiful, I think to myself and before I can think of anything else, she has got into the covers of my bed next to me and says "Its cold tonight"

I then smirk and write down, _I'm used to it._

She then huffs and looks back to the tv, a commerical is on.

I then take the opportunity to write down _I'm glad your staying over,_ followed by, _I'm looking forward to going to Paris with you, we can see the effifel tower._

Regina smiles, when she reads this and reaches for my hand and squeezes it.

"Me too" she tells me softly and her eyes soften, whilst looking at me affectionatly and I find myself dazing back at her in what must be in a doe eyed, dazed way.

We stay like this for a long moment, until she looks away back to the tv. However, she doesn't release my hand and I can't help but feel a warmth spread though me by her touch.

Its then not long, before I feel her hand loosen and fall away and it makes me look sideways and see that she has fallen asleep. The sight makes me smile slightly and I reach for the tv remote to turn the tv off.

I then, settle down next to her. I lay on my side, while she is on her back.

I decide to be daring and reach for her hand. Someday I will tell her how I feel, someday I will have the courage i think to myself, before my eyes start to feel heavy and I drift off into a pleasant sleep, one filled with dreams of her...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone and your reviews make me want to continue.

Next chapter, they all will be off to Paris. Yay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma pov**

It has been two weeks since Regina stayed over that night and I think we have become even closer, if that is even possible because were pretty close.

I am trying not to over look things such as touches and looks but I can't help but feel more positive that maybe she feels the same as me and maybe I shall tell her about my feelings while we are in Paris.

However, right now, I find myself sat in the window seat of flight 3718 which will take us on to Paris.

* * *

A few minutes into the flight, I look sideways to see Regina reading a french language book that she had brought when we went shopping for the holiday. The memory of her trying on tight hugging dresses and me gawking at her come to mind. I can't help but sigh at the memory and _I_ write on my tablet, _how's it going?_ and I show it to Regina and she looks at it.

"It is going okay. Although I might not prononce anything probarly" she replies casually.

 _Your do great, you speak spanish really well._ I then write down and she smiles at me.

"Maybe" she then says but theres a hint of uncertainty in her voice and I write down, _say something in french? and I'll tell you if I think it sounds right.  
_

She then scoffs.

"When did you become an expert in what french sounds like?" she says sarcastically and I roll my eyes before writing down, _I've heard people speak french on the tv and I want to hear you speak french is that okay? and I then grin and she laughs._

 _"Okay. How about..." she licks her lips and doesn't look at me "_ Je m'appelle Regina"

My eyes widen slightly because when Regina speaks another language its just soooo hot and I just end up staring at her in awe and see glances over to me with a coy smile.

"It means my name is Regina, in case you were wondering" she then tells me and looks back to her book with a smile upon her face.

I'll never get tired of seeing that smile, any smile from Regina makes me extemly happy.

I then lean forward to look over at our parents, who are all talking to one another. I think I can hear my mom talking about going to the spa at the hotel that we are going to be staying at.

The hotel is apparantly one of the best hotels to stay at in Paris, according to Ms Mills that is. However, I'm not really bothered about the hotel. I'm just excited to be away from home, away from Killian and to be sharing a room and a whole week with Regina

* * *

Twelve hours later, after having a nap, watching a bad movie and eating average plane food. We arrive at our destination and we go to retrieve our bags, before making our way to the hotel.

We end up in two seperate taxi's and I can't help but look out the window the whole way. Everything is so bright and different.

When the cab pulls up to our hotel, I notice the big grey plant pots, the double glass door and the black square sign upon the wall which has a swan logo upon it. It catches my attention for some reason.

"Emma honey, it's time to get out" my mom then says, breaking me out of my musings and I motion to get out of the car.

We then grab our belongings, while my dad pays the taxi driver and Ms Mills says "Lets go inside" while walking towards the entrace and I wait, until everyone has walked to go inside, before following behind.

We then walk through a narrow hallway and I noticed that walls are plain white with the odd framed photo along the way.

We then come to the reception area, which looks more like a hairdressers waiting area and there is a tall, skinny woman in a navy pant suit, standing and looking at the computer screen upon the check-in desk.

However, once we reach the desk the woman looks at us and says "Bonjour"

"Hello" my mom then says politey and the woman then says in a thick french accent "Hello and welcome to Hotel Spa La Belle Juliette. My name is Alice. Do you have a room reservation?"

"Yes. We have four rooms under the name Mills" Ms Mills then says seriously and Alice looks back to the computer looking for the name and then says "You have booked two superior rooms and two deluxe rooms am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct" Ms Mills answers and Alice nods.

"Okay, I will just check you in" she then says and we wait for about ten seconds, until she says "Please follow me and I shall show you to your rooms" whilst stepping around the desk and picking up four leaflet packs and walking off with us following behind.

We then take the elevator up to the 2nd floor and once we are on the landing Alice hands out the leaflets and swipe cards.

"Who will be staying in the deluxe rooms?" she then asks and Ms Mills says herself, Henry and Zelena.

Alice then nods and gestures to the left and says "Your rooms are just a few doors down. Rooms twenty-eight and twenty-nine.

Ms Mills looks to my parents and says "We will get unpacked and meet you all in the bar?"

"Yes, that is fine" my mom agree's and Zelena grabs one of the leaflets and her swipe card from her mothers hands and walks off to her room.

"Your going to wish you had this room sis" she then calls out and Regina rolls her eyes.

Alice then looks to my parents and me and Regina and says "Your rooms are a few doors down on this side" she gestures to the right. "Room numbers thirty-eight and thirty-nine. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hotel Belle Juliette. If you need anything please ask"

"Thankyou Alice. I am sure everything will be wonderful" my mom replies happily and hands Regina a swipe card and leaflet.

Alice then turns and goes back to reception and I notice that my parents and Regina are already walking off to the rooms and I quickly move myself to catch up.

* * *

Once inside, I notice that the room is as big as Regina's room back home.

The walls of the room is a light blue colour with a picture of sail boats above the double bed which has white sheets and a blanket. Theres also a long mirror upon the wall and built in floor is wooden and there's a door to the bathroom and a joining door to what I assume is my parents room.

Futhermore, there is a medium sized blue table with an imac on, which Regina goes straight over too.

"I didn''t expect there to be an imac" she says in surprise.

I then smile at this and walk over to the bed and put my suitcase upon it.

"I'll check my emails later" she then says simply and looks at me and I nod and write down, _I'm just gonna check out the ensuite_ and I walk off towards the bathroom door.

Once inside, I notice the white and black tiles, the white basin and toilet and the walk in shower.

I can't wait to use that, I think to myself before turning around and walking back into the main part of the room.

However, I notice that Regina is not there.

Where the hell has she gone?...I think to myself, before I see that the curtain is moving and I realize, that she has gone out onto the balcony, which I have just noticed that we have.

I then quickly walk forwards and out onto the balcony. Where I see Regina looking over the railing.

"Its beautiful" she says sweetly, as she hears me walk up to stand next to her and I look over and see the garden tarrace. Its an oasis of nature. Plenty of green with silver tables and chairs scattered around and there are lanterns, that are alight.

"Lets unpack our suitcases later" she then says eagerly with a beaming smile and she looks to me and adds "Lets just go down to the bar now"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise at this because I would of expected Regina to want to unpack first.

I then nod in agreement and we make are way back into the room and then out of the door and to the elevator.

* * *

"Where shall we sit?" Regina asks, once we walk out onto the pergola and we notice that we are the first ones here.

I then shrug and she leads me over to a table, that sits eight people and she picks up the menu, that is upon the table.

"Risotto: grilled vegetable lasagne, risotto with seasonal truffles, rigatoni with bolognaise sauce" she says outloud once we have sat down and my stomach rumbles.

"Hungry?" she then says, whilst looking over to me with a smirk upon her face because she knows that I love my food and I just smile at her. Which then causes us to then end up staring at each other for longer, than what is normally necassary and it is only the arrival of Zelena, that breaks our eye contact.

"Well, I didn't expect you two to be the first ones here?" she says sarcastically, as she reaches the table. She's changed into a green dress and is wearing a big round sun hat which has me baffled, because the sun is not out.

"Shut up" Regina replies with an eye roll and Zelena sits next to her and snatches the menu out of Regina's hand.

"Rude" Regina then says in mock hurt and Zelena ignores her and reads the menu.

"I think a mojito is in order" she then says after a long moment and gets up to go to the bar. "I'll get you both a glass of lemonade" she adds teasingly, while walking off to the bar with a smug look upon her face.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both mine and Regina's parents have joined us at the table and they order their drinks before talking about their rooms and how nice the hotel is.

I however, look around taking everything in. There are people drinking, eating and chatting to one another and the bar man is shaking a cocktail shaker.

I know in this moment that I am happy to be here, to be far away from school and Killian. A part of me wishes that we didn't have to go back and I frown at the thought of facing Killian again.

"You alright?" I hear Regina say to me after a long moment. She always knows when something is bothering me.

I then reach for my tablet and write, Yeah everythings good.

Her eyes then soften and she says "Its getting late. Shall we go for a look around the terrace and then back up to our room? we can order room service if you want"

I smile and nod in agreement.

"We're just going to check out the terrace and then go back to our room" Regina then tells everyone, whilst standing up and Zelena snorts and says "More like going for a romantic stroll"

My eyes then bug out of my head at the statement. I can't believe she said that infront of everyone. Although I shouldn't be to surprised because she has joked in the past that me and Regina act like a married couple.

Regina however, glares at her sister, not seeing that our parents don't even seem bothered by the statement, which I find confusing, because I would of thought that her words would of surprised them at least.

Ms Mills then breaks the tension between the two sisters by saying "Okay dear, we're meet in the morning for breakfast around 9am?"

Regina looks to her mother.

"That will be fine" she replies and goes to give her a kiss upon the cheek goodnight and then to her father. Whilst I just do the same with my parents.

* * *

Once we begin to walk away, I think I hear Ms Mills say "You should not tease your sister, you know she doesn't like it" to Zelena and I look sideways at Regina to see her reaction and she's looking down at the ground with a frown upon her face.

We then, end up walking around the garden for a minute in silence and usually, silences between us are comfortable but this one feels different.

"Its getting cold" she suddenly says after a long moment "Are you ready to go up to our room?" she adds and crosses her arms across her chest and looks to me.

I then nod, knowing that somthing is bothering her and I can't help but think that she must be offended or uncomfortable by what Zelena had said. Maybe I had been reading to much into the touches and looks.

We continue to make our way to our room in silence and I keep looking over to Regina, seeing that she is deep in thought.

I can't help but feel uneasy. I don't like seeing her like this.

Regina then opens the door to our room and walks inside, leaving me to follow behind. I then watch as she goes to her suitcase and opens it.

She still hasn't said anything and I can't take the tension any longer, so I write down, _Are you okay?_ and show it to her.

"Yes" she answers tensely, whilst pulling out her clothes and walking over to the wardrobe.

 _You're not okay, you seem tense_ , I then write down and show her.

"I'm not tense" she huffs and then sighs, whilst putting her clothes upon the hangers and I watch her for a long moment before she looks over to me and says "I'm sorry about Zelena"

I look at her confused because why is she apollogizing for Zelena? and I then write upon my tablet.

 _Why are you apollogizing for your sister? I ask._

"Well ,she says stupid things" Regina replies and looks away, not realizing that her words make my heart break because its not stupid. I wish, what she had said was true.

"I'm done unpacking now" Regina then says, as she closes the wardrobe door and goes to grab her black toiletry bag "I'll just go wash up and get ready for bed" she adds and walks off into the bathroom and closes the door. Leaving me sitting upon the bed, staring at the door whilst wondering, what the hell do I do now?

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone, It is going to be Regina's pov next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Regina's pov**

I close the bathroom door and put my head against it and close my eyes.

Idiot, I think to myself. As I usually don't let Zelena's teasing get to me as much as this one did but it hit a nerve.

I realize now, that my feelings run deeper than I thought.

I now open my eyes and pull away from the door, walking over to the sink and putting my toiletry bag down. Before then looking into the mirror at myself and seeing a pained look upon my face.

I need to forget the whole thing, I think to myself bitterly and I look down at the sink and bring my hand up to turn on the tap. Before then splashing my face.

Fifteen minutes later, Having washed my face, brushed my teeth and spent minutes pacing up and down with worry about what Emma thinks of my behaviour. I decide to head back out into the room.

I hesistantly open the door and walk out, whilst holding my breath. I see Emma closing her wardrobe door and she looks over to me but then quickly looks away and down to the floor, like she has gone something wrong and I frown because none of this is her fault.

So I put my toiletry bag down and walk over to her and bring her chin up with my hand. Until we are eye level.

"I'm sorry Emma" I tell her softly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you"

Emma's eyes then seem to brighten and she moves away to pick up her tablet and she writes, _Are you okay now?_

"Yes" I reply which is partly true and I smil _e at her and say_ "I hope we can go back to normal and try to enjoy this holiday as much as we can"

 _Sounds like a great idea_ , Emma writes down and shows me, before stepping back and going over to the bed and I watch her, while wringing my hands together.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to the alarm that is playing on my phone. I reach out and turn it off, Before turning around to face Emma who still is sleeping.

She really is beautiful inside and out, I think to myself with a smile and I begin to nudge her to wake up.

"Em-ma" I say with a widening smile, as her eyes start to open "Its time to wake up we got to meet our parents and see my annoying sister in an hour"

Emma then frowns and pulls the duvet cover over her head, which makes me roll my eyes.

I then turn over and pull the covers back and get up.

"I'll use the bathroom first then" I tell her and I grab my toiltery bag, before heading off into the bathroom.

I close the door and walk over to the shower, turning the tap on and waiting until I get the tempreture just right. I then get out of my night clothes and step into the shower.

The hot water on my skin feels so good and I can't help but think about, what it would be like if Emma was in this shower with me. It certainly is big enough for both of us.

I then groan in frustration, as thoughts like these have started invading my mind.

I try to forgot my line of thought and wash myself quickly, before then grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself.

I then make sure it is secure, before opening the bathroom door and walking out to find that Emma is now sitting up and she looks over at me with widening eyes.

I however, just smile shyly at her and go to the wardrobe to get my clothes out for the day. I don't realize that Emma is gawking at me.

"Are you going to go use the bathroom now?" I then ask, turning around to look at her "So, I can get changed or do I have to go back into the bathroom?"

Seconds pass and she hasn't answered me and instead is staring at me with a slightly open mouth.

"Emma?" I then say more seriously and tilt my head, I'm certainly curious as to why shes looking at me like that.

However, before I can think about it futher she blinks and looks away grabbing her tablet from the side table.

 _You can stay here, I will go to the bathroom now._ She writes and shows me. _  
_

I then nod and hold my dress against my front. As I suddenly feel self concious and I watch as Emma quickly gets out of the bed goes to the wardrobe to grab her clothes for the day.

I've never seen her move so quick to get out of bed before and I hope she's not uncomfortable by me just being in a towel.

A moment later however and without looking at me, she heads into the bathroom and closes the door.

I then sit upon the end of the bed and sigh. I wish I knew what was going through her head.

* * *

At breakfast, we are all sitting around the table on the pergola and enjoying the food that is in front of us.

"This croisant is wonderful" Emma's mother says as she bites into it.

"Its all wonderful" David replies, as he shares an adoring look with his wife and my mother rolls her eyes, before then looking over to me.

"Is your room satisfactory?" she asks.

"Yes its fine" I reply softly and then she asks "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well" I reply, which is partly a lie because I had spent at least an hour awake, thinking about everything.

"And how about you Emma?" she looks to Emma. Who blinks and writes down, _Great thanks. How about you?_

I then smile at how considerate Emma is and I notice that my mother is pleased by her response.

"It was more than acceptable" she answers and smiles.

We then continue to eat with small talk in between, until Zelena says "So..how was your stroll?" to me and Emma.

I immediatly clench my jaw. I am not going to rise to her teasing this time.

"Fine. We actually didn't spend long outside and just went up to the room to relax" I tell her casually.

"I bet" Zelena then mutters so low, that I think that I am the only one who heard it, as she was sat next to me on my right.

Thats it, I think to myself and mutter "Can I talk to you privately" back to her and she gives me an odd look before I say "Me and Zelena are going to get some more drinks" to the others.

"Are we?" she says with a smirk and I just stand up and gesture for her to stand up and we walk over to the bar.

"What is this all about sis?" she says to me, once we reach the bar.

"Seriously? what is with you saying that me and Emma were going on a romantic stroll and that I bet you just muttered over there" I gesture back to our table.

Zelena rolls her eyes.

"Seriously sis? your taking this way to seriously" she tells me with a sigh.

"Well, I don't like you saying things like that infront of everyone. Especially Emma"

"But I am only trying to give you both a helping hand"

I stare at her confused.

"Helping hand?"

"Yes, its totally obvious that you feelings for eachother" she says bluntly.

I gape at her.

"The longing looks the coy smiles are all very sweet but you are doing nothing about it" she then adds.

"I dont have feelings" I then snap and its a lie but I dont want her to know that.

"Of course you don't" Zelena says to me sarcastically and I glare at her.

Theres a pause, as the bar tender asks what I want to order.

"You should tell her on this holiday. If you don't I will" she then says to me, when the barman turns away and she smirks as she see's my eyes widen.

"You will not" I say seriously. "I will never speak to you again if you do"

"You make that sound like a bad thing" Zelena chuckles and I roll my eyes and look back to the table. Seeing that Emma is looking at me and she gives me a little wave and a smile. Its so cute and I can't help but smile back and think, maybe Zelena is right...

* * *

A/N Merry christmas everyone. I'm hoping to get the next chapter written and uploaded by new year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma pov**

I watch Regina and Zelena come back over to the table with our drinks and wonder what they had been talking about.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks me, as she sits back down and I nod. She always makes sure I am okay and I can't help but feel special.

After breakfast, we head out and get a taxi down to the river Seine. Where we all get on a spacious river vessel, with large glass windows for unobstructed views and a large open deck that features plenty of seating.

"Thank-god the weather is good" My mom says, which makes me look up at the clear sky, before sitting down in one of the seats and I look around at all the people that have also got on the boat and then look back to Regina, who is smiling at me.

What? I write down and show her and she chuckles.

I then pout and Regina gives me a headset and says "Here, put this on. Learn something while your here"

I then roll my eyes at this but I do as I am told and put the headpiece on.

I then sit there, listening to informative commentary about sights such as Notre-Dame Cathedral, the palatial architecture of the Louvre, and the filigreed ironwork as we pass them.

* * *

We then get off near the Eiffel Tower and head straight towards it. We spend a while looking up at it and my mom takes a few photo's.

We then, all decide to have lunch inside the iconic Eiffel Tower at the chic 58 Tour Eiffel restaurant.

We take the lift up to the ground floor and wait in line for fifteen minutes, before being down to our table.

I then gape at the incredible views over the Seine River and Trocadéro. Its like something off of a postcard.

This is amazing, I write down and show Regina, who nods in agreement.

We all, then sit down at the dark brown oak table and are given a menu each.

"I hope they do wine here" Zelena says, as she sits herself next to me.

"Of course they do dear" Ms Mills Replies and looks to the menu, which makes me look to mine.

 _Starters_

 _velouté of Puy green lentils, ravioles de Royans, and ricotta with truffle oil_

 _Deviled eggs with celeriac remoulade and crab_

 _Spicy prawns and pasta with pomegranate seeds and coriander vinaigrette_

 _Chicory, chicken, and walnut salad with Roquefort cheese vinaigrette_

 _Duck liver and confit terrine with pear, chestnuts, and potato salad_

I guess, I'll be having the same as Regina. I then think to myself, as I know exactly what Regina is going to go for.

"I think I'll have the deviled eggs" Zelena mutters next to me and yeah that sounds about right and I internally chuckle.

A waitress then comes over and takes our drink orders and I look out the window. While listening to everyone ordering their drinks.

* * *

A few minutes later, the woman returns and gives us our drinks, before asking, if we have decided on starters.

"Yes" Ms Mills says seriously, which makes me think, always the control freak and I smile to myself.

"We will have two Duck livers, one deviled eggs, one spicy prawns and three chicory, chicken and walnut salads" she then says and the waitress, then writes it all down and walks away, leaving everyone to enjoy the scenery and talk about what were going to do for the rest of the week.

"I am defiantly visiting the louvre museum" Zelena says seriously and I knew she was going to say that, as she's a art teacher and that's her thing.

"What about the Moulin Rouge Cabaret" Ms Mills says and I nearly choke on my drink. I hadn't expected her to say that.

"Oh, I would like to see that" my mom then says with a smile and I look to Regina, who has a smirk upon her face.

* * *

After lunch, we head back out of the Eiffel Tower and take a few photo's.

"Get in closer" Zelena shouts, as the rest of us are just standing there and I shuffle closer to Regina. Who puts her arm round me and I can't help but smile widely.

"Ready?" Zelena then says and everyone apart from me says "Yesss" and Zelena takes the photo.

We then walk away and take in some more sights, before heading back to the hotel.

It is decided along the way, that we will go back to our rooms to change, before heading out for dinner.

Regina opens the door to our room and walks in. "I think, I'll have a shower and put on my red dress" she says and I think, Oh god, not that dress, the dress that makes me droll like an idiot.

"I think we are going to the restaurant down the street" she then says and I nod and watch as she goes to the wardrobe and gets the red dress out.

"Are you enjoying the holiday so far?" she then asks and I sit upon the bed and write down, Yeah, how about you?

She smiles at me.

"Yes, I enjoyed our lunch today but I am really looking forward to going shopping tomorrow"

I then smile, because I know Regina loves going shopping to buy clothes, cosmetics, jewellery and perfumes.

I think that I will buy her something, I think to myself.

* * *

 **Regina pov**

Just over an hour later, we meet the others and head out to one of the local restaurants.

We walk along the busy street and Emma is in front of me, walking with her mom, who is talking to her and Zelena is walking with me.

Zelena then nudges me, which makes me look sideways at her.

"I see your going all out sis?" She tells me with a grin.

"What?" I reply in confusion, as I have no idea what she is talking about.

"The dress, Emma can't take her eyes off you" she mutters and smirks and I gape in surprise. "You must of noticed?" Zelena then adds and I take a deep breath.

"I haven't noticed anything. She's being totally normal" I reply seriously.

"Oh, so looking at you like that is normal?" she teases and I snap "Oh shut up" but I begin to blush and wonder if Zelena is right.

* * *

Minutes later, we arrive outside one of the local restaurants and go inside.

We are then seated, at a joined together dark brown table and one side has a long dark red seat and the other side, has four light brown round seats.

I decide to sit on the red seat opposite Emma and Zelena sits next to Emma. Whilst our parents sit opposite each other along the table.

I then take a moment to look around and notice that the place is rather cluttered. There's lots of pictures, shelves with bottles on all along the magnolia walls. There is also hardly any space to walk around, as there's tables and chairs everywhere

I then, look back to Emma, who is looking down at the menu and taping two finger's upon the table.

She doesn't know what she wants, I think to myself and I lean forward and say "You don't have to have a starter Emma"

She then looks up and I realize, that one, she is looking at my chest with slightly wide eyes and two, I am leaning over and giving her a good view of my chest.

I immediately lean back, feeling slightly embarrassed but also intrigued by her reaction, as she is now grabbing her tablet and roughly scribling down something upon her tablet, whilst having a blush upon her cheeks.

 _I'm not going to have a starter. There is chocolate cake though. Do you want to share one for desert?  
_

I then smile.

"Of course" I answer softly and look at her adoringly, as she smiles back at me and I make a promise to myself, that I am going to tell her how I feel about her, before the end of this holiday...

* * *

A/N Thankyou to those who left christmas wishes.

Next chapter spoiler, Regina gets jealous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Emma pov**

I slowly open my eyes to find myself up against Regina's back. I smile to myself, as I am happy to be next to Regina in the same bed. it is becoming one of my favourite things.

I would like nothing more than to cuddle up to her right now but she'd probably wake up and wonder what the hell I am doing.

However, before I can think anymore about it. The alarm on her phone rings out and she reaches up and grabs her phone off the side cabinet and turns the alarm off.

"Ugh" she mumbles and moves to turn around.

"Um, hey" Then say with a coy smile, as she turns around and realises that I am awake.

"Your awake?" she says in slight surprise.

"Yeah" I swallow thickly, because are faces are inches apart from one another.

She then seems to search my face for something and it makes me think back to last night, when she had given me the same look when we had said goodnight.

"Are you okay?" I then ask curiously and this breaks her out of her musings.

"Yes" she says quickly and then quickly sits up.

"I suppose we should get ready. We're meant to be meeting everyone for breakfast at nine-thirty" she adds seriously and I frown because she is acting a little weird.

"Yeah sure. Then we are going shopping right?" I then ask.

"Yes" she smiles at that and moves to get up and I just watch, as she goes to the wardrobe.

* * *

A few hours later, I am stood in one of the vintage stores of the Marias shopping district. We had left our parents and Zelena to come in here and I find myself looking at the handcrafted jewellery. While Regina is looking at one clothes upon one of the rails.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?" (Hello, can I help you) I hear a man say in a French accent and I look to him, realizing that he is talking to me.

I then reach for my tablet and write down... _Sorry I don't speak French._

The man's eyes then widen slightly and he says "That's okay. I also speak English" whilst smiling at me and I then smile slightly back.

"I work here" he then says and it is confirmed, by his smart suit and shop logo upon the jacket.

"Can I help you with anything? are you looking for something in particular?" he then asks and I write down, _I'm actually looking for something special for my friend other there._ I gesture over to Regina, who is to busy looking at clothes.

"A special occasion? her birthday?" he asks eagerly.

I then shake my head and look back to the jewellery. Where my eyes land upon a silver handcrafted necklace and I quickly write down, _Does this mean anything?_ and gesture to the tree upon the round necklace.

The man then looks at what I've written and looks to the necklace.

"Its meaning is different for everyone and there are lots of different shapes and styles that people are wearing. Fashion is constantly changing" he tells me seriously and adds "I actually know quite a lot about the subject" he smiles at me.

I then write down, _what is its meaning to you?_

"Well, I think it means knowledge, wisdom, and an insight within one's self. It is a symbol to obtain focus in a quest to find awareness and knowledge. The ability to maintain a focus is to be aware of what is going on around you, to find that meditative state. Some will aspire to find this focus by wearing a necklace or a charm of some sort. There is anything from rings, to earring designs or bracelet designs with the tree of life"

I then nod and am happy to note, that this man is talking to me as a person and is not put off by me writing things down and not talking, like most people are.

"The design is associated with both religious and spiritual beliefs" he then tells me and I write down, _you seem to know a lot about it. Are you religious or spiritual?_

The man then chuckles, which causes Regina to look over at us and I notice that she is staring at the man.

"I am neither" he then says happily and adds "You are very pretty"

This makes my eyes widen slightly in surprise at the compliment and I wonder if this man is flirting with me.

"Are you in Paris long?" he then asks and I think, that this is getting rather personal.

 _Not long_ , I write down.

"That's a shame but if you want to, we can go out, have some fun. Maybe you would like that?"

OH MY GOD, I say inside my head. He is hitting on me.

I then shake my head, whilst writing down Thank you but no. I am interested in someone else.

The man then frowns a little.

"I understand" he then says and Regina has now walked over to us and I quickly wipe my tablet.

"Are you okay Emma? is this man bothering you?" she says seriously and glares at the man.

I look up at her and wonder why is is glaring at him and then write down, He _was just telling me about a piece of jewellery._

"Oh" she then says upon reading what I have written and looks back to the man "Don't you have other customers to talk to?" she tells him and the man looks between us with an amused look.

"Yes, only if I am done here?" he then says and looks to me.

I nod and thank him for his help, but as he turns to walk away, I hear him mumble something under his breath that sounded like "Les jolies sont toujours prises" (the pretty ones are always taken) and I look to Regina who is glaring at the man as he walks off.

We then stand in silence for a long moment, until she says "I'm just going to look at the perfumes" and walks off, leaving me looking back to the necklace and thinking, yes, this the one and I pick it up and take it to the counter and pay for it, whilst Regina is busy smelling perfumes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we are walking down the busy street and I can't help but think that something is bothering Regina. She has barely said anything to me since leaving the shop, where she was kind of rude to the man who was helping me.

 _What's up?_ I write down and nudge her to look at my tablet.

She then sighs.

"Nothing, every-things fine" she mutters and I roll my eyes because I know she's lying.

 _Why did that man bother you?_ I write down and show her.

"What man?" she huffs, clearly knowing who I am a referring too.

 _The man at the shop who was helping me?_

She scoffs.

"He wasn't helping you, he was blatantly flirting with you like he wants to be your boyfriend"she spits the word boyfriend.

My eyes then widen and I quickly write down, _Well, there's no chance of that happening is there! we don't even live in the same country!_

Regina then crosses her arms across her chest, as we walk and she frowns.

I however, am now feeling frustrated and If I didn't know any better I'd say she was jealous and I write down.. _.The man was telling me all about a necklace. A necklace that I wanted to buy for you._

This makes her stop walking and she gapes slightly at me in surprise and I stop to look at her.

"For me?" she then says in disbelief.

 _Yeah and now you've ruined the surprise._ I write down, show her and then walk off. only for Regina to quickly catch me up.

"Stop, please look at me Emma" she then pleads and I stop walking and take a deep breath. Before looking to her. I can see that her eyes are now watery.

"I'm so sorry. I sometimes don't think before I act. I was...I was jealous" Regina confesses and _I then gape for a moment, before quickly writing down, That's just great Regina! you didn't like it because you wanted it to be you that he flirted with. I'm done with this conversation, I'm going back to the hotel._

I then storm off, feeling hurt, angry, confused and frustrated but I don't get far, as Regina catches me up and grabs my hand and spins me around, whilst saying "Emma, You've got it all wrong"

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone and all your reviews. Regina and Emma kiss in the next chapter :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Regina pov**

"Emma you've got this all wrong" I tell her and she looks at me in confusion.

"Can we talk about it when we get back to the hotel?" I then ask, as I want to buy myself a bit of time to think of the right thing to say, without making things a whole lot worse.

Emma then nods but then looks away and walks away. I get the feeling she is still mad at me.

We then meet up with the rest of our family and I wring my hands together, as I watch Emma walking in front of me with her parents.

I have no idea how I am going to explain myself, without revealing my feelings and the thought of rejection is frightening me.

"You look pained" I then hear my sister say, as she walks next to me.

I look to her.

"What?"

"Something's bothering you. Have you and Emma fallen out again?"

"Of course not" I snap defensively.

"There's no need to snap" Zelena then says and rolls her eyes.

I then sigh and look back to Emma, who is looking down as she walks. I can tell that she is frowning, without even seeing her face and I can't help but kick myself for making her feel this way.

* * *

Once back at the hotel, we don't get to talk straight away as she decides to go with her parents back to there room.

I am then left to go back to our room, where I sit on the bed and try to make a plan of what I am going to tell her.

I go through a dozen different senerio's. One's which lead to confessing my feelings and her returning them, to ones where she doesn't return my feelings and our friendship ruined. There's also one's of me not confessing and making up some story, which is a blatant lie that I know will make me feel bad.

However, before I know it, Twenty minutes have past and the door to our room opens. I hold my breath as Emma walks into our shared room and sees me sitting on the bed.

I then see her pause for a moment, before she closes the door and makes her way over to me and sitting next to me on the bed.

I then see her write something down on her tablet and I wait patiently, whilst holding my hands tightly in my lap.

 _You ready to tell me what is going on? what I have got all wrong?_

"Yes" I reply hesitantly, finally making my decision on what to tell her and I notice, that she has turned herself towards me.

I then take a deep breath.

"I wasn't jealous for the reason you think" I then say and I can feel my heart beating faster within my chest.

 _Oh?_ Emma writes down and looks at me confused.

"I..I didn't want that man to flirt with me" I then say shakily and I meet my best friends gaze, hoping she works it out for herself but she just blinks.

I then swallow thickly and reach out my hand, wanting to hold hers. Even if this is the last time because If she doesn't feel the same way, I fear we won't be so close anymore.

I then see her smile at me and It gives me the courage to say "I want you. I want to be the one who flirts with you"

Emma's eyes suddenly widen at my words and she gapes for a long moment. She doesn't do anything and the fear of rejection is now burning brightly and I want to take back my words.

I also suddenly feel awkward and somewhat embarrassed and I squeeze her hand and pull it away, going to stand up and go to the bathroom for escape but this springs her into action, as she stands up, grabs my hand and pulls me around to face her.

"Em-ma?" I say in surprise but I lose all speech when she leans forward and kisses me. I then close my eyes and let myself feel her.

The feeling of her lips against mine is better than I ever imagined. Those soft pink lips move against me so passionately, that I feel my knees grow weak but I then feel her arms around me, as if she knows and I kiss her back eagerly. I cannot explain how overjoyed I am that this is happening.

I then pull back when air is necessary and rest my forehead against hers. I smile widely in happiness but then I am utterly floored, when I hear the words "Whoa" in a whisper come from Emma's mouth...

* * *

A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter but I wanted to get a chapter uploaded since its been a while, Hope you liked this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma pov**

"Whoa" I whisper out after our life altering kiss, which made my knee's go weak and my heart to burst in happiness within my chest.

It feels so strange to hear my own voice, after so long. I never thought I would mutter a single word ever again after what happened to me.

I then see Regina lean back slightly and stare at me with wide eyes, before breaking out into a bright smile.

"Woah indeed" She then says with that beautiful smile upon her face and she puts her hand upon my cheek and gazes into my eyes.

I then swallow thickly and can feel my heart beating loudly within my chest. I don't know if I can say anything else and I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"Its okay Emma" Regina tells me softly and I close my eyes, as a million emotions now run through me. I am so overwhelmed by everything that has just happened and if reading my mind, Regina says "There's no pressure for you to say anything else Emma. I know that was a big step and we have all the time in the world" I smile at her words and open my eyes to see that she is smiling back at me. She is literally perfect.

I then lean forward and hug her tightly. I can smell her shampoo and I breath it in. I wonder if she is doing the same.

* * *

After a long moment, I lean back and we end up kissing for long moments. there is soft then deep kisses followed by firece and passionate ones. I am drowning in everything Regina and I didn't ever want to stop but the need for air becomes necassary and we pull apart.

I then take a deep breath and reach for my tablet and write down _Damn, I can't believe we are actually doing this. Is this real?_

She reads what I have wrote and smiles widely.

"Yes, but we can stop if you wish" she then teases me and I shake my head and give her a chaste kiss to show her that I dont want to stop.

Regina then ducks her head slightly, with a smile and bites her lip.

 _Your so beautiful_ , I then write down and she reads it and looks a little bashful.

"Your such a charmer" she then says and chuckles and I give a coy smile, whilst staring into her chocolate eyes. However, our moment is broken when theres a knock on the door and Regina stands up in a slight daze and goes to open the door, whilst I just smile like a fool.

Regina then opens the door and I hear "Regina dear. Were heading out in a little while. Are you okay? You look a little flushed?"

I can't help but smirk at this.

"Yes, Im fine mother. Its just a little hot" Regina replies a little anxiously.

"Okay, well, we will meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes. Don't be late"

"Okay"

Ms Mills then walks off and Regina closes the door and turns round to look at me.

"This is all your fault" she tells me seriously and walks to her wardrobe and gets out a dress "I have only ten minutes to get changed" she adds and disapears into the bathroom but with a smile on her face.

I then blink and think if I should get changed bu decide against it and I just wait for Regina and maybe get some more kisses before we leave.

* * *

Seventeen minutes later, Regina has me up against the wall near the door and we're kissing passionatly. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her even closer. I want to feel her against me, I want to show her how much I love her but we are interupted by Regina's phone, which starts to ring and Regina pulls back.

"That will be mother. Wanting to know where we are" she says with sigh.

I nod, whilst looking to Regina mouth and then back to her eyes.

"We should go" Regina then says and pulls away sadly.

I then grab my tablet and write down, _Talk later?_

"Okay" she replies and smiles at me, before answering her phone and we then make our way out of the room and to meet our parents and Zelena who are waiting for us.

"Finally" Zelena then says with a smirk and Regina glares at her.

* * *

When we arrive back from dinner, our parents go for a drink in the bar. While we head straight back to our room. We had spent two hours at one of the local restaurants having dinner where me and Regina kept getting odd looks from our family because we just couldn't stop smiling. We had also held hands under the table briefly and shared longer than normal gazes but that wasn't nearly enough. I feel like a love sick fool and am giddy with excitment.

I also wish us to be open with our new found relationship. I wanted to show the world how happy Regina makes me but I didn't know how she felt about that nor how our parents would react. Maybe it was best for now and we would talk about it.

Once back into our room, Regina kicks her heels off and goes to change into her grey silk pyjamas.

 _Are you tired?_ I write down and show her.

"Not particularly but I thought you may want to get comfortable before we talk"

I then nod in understanding and also go to get changed, before joining Regina at the bed and we smile shyly at one another. Before Regina pulls back the covers and gets into the bed and I do the same.

"So.." she says hesitantly and turns slightly towards me, whilst holding her hands tight together. She seems a little anxious.

I then grab my tablet and begin to write.

 _Just so Its clear, are we like together now? as in I am your girlfriend and you are mine?  
_

She then smiles at this and nods.

"I do hope so" she whispers and I grin at her before writing, _What do we tell our parents?_

Regina frowns at this. Clearly she is concerned about their reaction, as am I.

"Lets not think about that until we are back home" she then answers and I frown.

"I mean, lets enjoy our first couple of days without having to worry about what they will think or do. I want you all to myself" she reaches over with her hand and places it upon mine, which makes me happy.

"So, how long have you had feelings for me?" she then asks out of curiousity.

I bite my lip and write down, Some time, I never thought you would like me that way.

"Why? can't you see how wonderful you are?" she tells me seriously and I can tell that she means that she's saying and I blush at her compliment.

 _I don't know about that._ I then write down and show her and she shakes her head in disagreement. _  
_

"Shh, don't be silly" she then says seriously and reaches a hand up and cups my cheek with her hand, our gazes locking. "You truly see me and understand me Emma" she says softly "You make me laugh and you have a big heart. You are the most amazing person I know"

My heart swells at her words and she moves her hand away for me to write down, _Your heart is bigger. Your so loving and caring, more than anyone I know._

"Love is my weakness" _she then mutters and smiles slightly._

 _It can be your strength too, I write down and look at her seriously.  
_

"Thankyou Emma"

 _For what?_

"Making everything better"

 _I do try,_ I then write down jokingly and she chuckles.

When then sit in silence for a moment, until I write down _, what shall we do now?_

 _"_ Well, I don't know about you but I think some snuggling whilst watching a movie sounds like an idea" she smirks at me and I can't help but grin.

 _That certainly does. Will there be popcorn? I_ then ask and Regina laughs.

"Some things never change and don't believe we don't have any popcorn. Do you want to go out and buy some?" she then says and I shake my head and watch as she quickly gets up and goes to turn the tv on.

When she gets back in the bed with remote in hand, she flicks through the channels and settles upon a rom com which neither of us see much of, as we are to wrapped up in eachother and falling asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone and for your reviews and you will all soon find out what happened to Emma when she was younger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Emma pov**

I open my eyes slowly, to adjust to the morning light but it still makes me grimace and I instantly close them again.

I then snuggle up to the warm body against mine in the bed and I want nothing more right now, than to go back to sleep with my arms wrapped around the woman I love.

However, I don't get my wish as Regina's phone starts to ring. Which then wakes Regina from her sleep and she groans, as she moves to look at who is calling her.

"Seriously!" I then hear her say sarcastically and she presses the answer button, before putting the phone to her ear.

"There better be a good reason why your calling me at six-thirty-five in the morning Zelena!" she then huffs down the phone.

I then frown because I hadn't didn't think it was that early and I watch, as Regina lays on her back and stares at the ceiling, whilst listening to Zelena.

I then see Regina frown and I reach for her free hand and give it a comforting squeeze, which makes her look towards me and she gives me a smile, which is much better than that frown she had on her face moments before.

"Okay..don't freak out, this isn't the first time that this has happened" Regina then says and I lean over and kiss her cheek, which makes her smile even more brightly and the sight makes my heart swell.

"Fine" Regina then says "I'll see you in two minutes" she adds and pulls the phone away from her ear and presses the button to end the call. Before then, turning towards me "Sometimes I wish I didn't have a sister" she says with a smirk and then leans in, bringing our lips together and I can't help kiss her with an eagerness, that some might call embarrassing but I don't care.

Regina then pulls back moments later and mutters "Morning" in a soft sweet voice that makes my heart sing and I bring my hand up and run a hand through her messy hair.

"Zelena is on her way here" Regina then says a little sadly and adds "She woke up with a man in her bed and she's freaking out"

My eyes widen in surprise at this and I then hear a tapping upon the door. Which prompts Regina to move and get up.

* * *

Moments later, Regina opens the door and Zelena burgess into the room whilst saying "Regina, I'm never drinking again!"

"Well, you have said that before" Regina replies seriously and closes the door with a sigh.

"Yeah but this time I mean it. I can't keep breaking hearts" Zelena replies seriously and both me and Regina roll our eyes because we don't believe that.

"Your not that irresistible sis" Regina then says back and Zelena reaches out and slaps Regina's arm lightly and says "of course I am" with a smirk.

I then shake my head in amusement and watch as Zelena sits herself down on the end of the end and says "I think I'll stay here for a while, maybe he will wake up and leave before I get back. You don't mind do you Emma?" she looks towards me and I just blink and look to Regina, who now crosses her arms.

"And how long is that going to be exactly? because me and Emma have plans" she then asks seriously and my eyebrows then rise in surprise, as I am not aware of any plans that we have for today.

"What plans?" Zelena asks curiously, whilst looking between both of us.

"Well..that's none of your business" Regina replies defensively.

"Oh I see, you and Emma want some alone time" she turns and winks at me and I then duck my head, feeling a sudden warmth upon my cheeks.

"Your so annoying" Regina then huffs and I look up to see her glare at Zelena.

"So are you" Zelena then replies with a chuckle and Regina walks back to her side of the bed and replies "Not nearly as much as you though" and I can't help but think this is going to go on for a while.

* * *

Three hours later, me and Regina head down to the bar for breakfast. Our parents are not here yet and Zelena went back to her room well over an hour ago and she had phoned Regina, to tell her that the man had gone, so she was going to catch up on some sleep.

We make our way over to sit down at one of the corner tables and as were about to sit down we catch each others gaze and I smile at Regina, who smiles back and says "Looks like we may get breakfast to ourselves"

I then pick up my tablet, that I had put upon the table and write, _Sounds perfect_.

"Yes..yes it does" Regina replies instantly with a shy smile, that literally makes me melt into a puddle of goo.

We then look at the menu to decide on what we are going to have. Before, Regina goes and orders for us, whilst leaving me sitting at the table.

I then look down at my tablet and find myself thinking about how I had spoken after my first kiss with Regina. I feel as if it has given me some kind of hope.

Maybe, I can finally get past what happened to me. Maybe, I could give the therapists another go when we get back home. I am older now. I was only a child when I was put through three different therapists which didn't work and refused to see any more.

Regina then returns to our table and I look up at her and she says "You look like you were deep in thought"

I nod slightly and write down, _I was just thinking._

"Oh?" she tilts her head and looks at me curiously and I write down, _I was thinking about getting help again, to speak I mean. I know it didn't work before but maybe, it will now that I am older right?_

Regina's eyes widen in surprise.

"Possibly" she replies and reaches out to take hold of my hand and she says "Are you sure? it will most likely bring back painful memories. I don't want you to feel as if you have too do this, just because of what happened after we kissed"

 _I know, but that one word has given me some kind of hope. I haven't felt that way in a long-time about speaking ever again._

"Okay" she smiles slightly "You have my full support in whatever you decide. You know that right?"

I nod and bring her hand up to kiss it, which makes Regina smile and slightly blush.

* * *

Five minutes later, me and Regina are talking about Zelena's childish antics, when I hear Ms Mills calling over to us.

"Regina...Emma.." she says, as she approaches with Henry and my parents in tow.

"Morning mother" Regina replies with a smile.

"Have you already ordered?" Ms Mills asks eagerly, as she reaches our table.

"Yes we have why?" Regina answers, whilst turning herself to face her mother.

"Oh, we were going to go and have breakfast at one of the local cafes this morning"

"Well, me and Emma are not stopping you mother. Me and Emma are actually going to do our own thing today, if that okay with all of you?"

I then go slightly wide eyed and notice that our parents seem a little surprised by Regina words also.

"Oh, okay" Regina's mother replies and seems a little flabbergasted.

"Is everything okay?" my father then asks me in concern and I nod and write down, every-things _great._

"Okay, well be careful. Its easy enough to get lost in this city" Ms Mills then says in concern and Regina rolls her eyes.

"We will be fine, don't worry. I know you wanted this holiday to be about all of us doing things together but can't me and Emma at least have one day on our own" Regina pleads.

"Of course dear"

"Will we see you later?" Henry then asks.

"Yes daddy. I am sure you will" Regina answers softly and she stands up and goes to hug her father, whilst whispering something in his ear, which I can't make out and as she pulls back he has a wide smile upon his face.

I then watch as our parents leave and I can't help but wonder, what Regina has planned for us today.

I then write down, _You told your sister that we have plans for today, that I know nothing about and now you tell our parents that were not going to hang around them and be on our own today. What do you have planned? should I be worried?_

Regina then chuckles.

"Of course not. I just wanted us to spend the day alone together, like a date I suppose"

I then grin.

 _A date?_ I then write down and I roll my eyes at myself for my own need for confirmation of this, like this is too good to be true.

"Yes" she replies a little anxiously and adds "We don't have too if you don't want too"

 _Of course I do, I would be an idiot not too and what are we going to do on our date?_ I write down and show her. I am excited for the day ahead.

"Well, I hadn't thought to far ahead. I thought we could go into the city and go from there"

I then smile and reach my hand out to squeeze hers upon the table. While she looks to our hands and smiles.

* * *

Just over an hour later, we are in the city and I notice that there is a choco story store, which is actually a chocolate museum and it says free samples and tastings and I look to Regina with a grin and she smirks and says "Come on then" and he walk arm in arm inside.

Once inside, we see a few people paying for the tour and we head over and follow them through, past glass cabinets with have articles about chocolate history and also chocolate artefacts.

We then walk through a dozen rooms with lots of chocolate artefacts and once we reach the tall chocolate Effiel tower, I joke that I'm going to come back later and take it, which gains an amused look from Regina and a shake of the head.

She also takes a photo of me next to it with my thumbs up and we take a few more photo's along the way. Before, asking one of the museum staff to take one of me and Regina together, which I just know is going to be one I'm gonna have to put in a frame.

We then taste all kinds of different chocolate from all over the world and I make a really good hot chocolate from one of the six recipes that they have.

"I'm surprised that you don't feel sick after eating all that free chocolate" Regina says to me and we walk out of the museum and head down the street.

 _I've got a strong stomach_ , I then write down and she scoffs.

We then walk for a while, taking everything in. Until I see a horse and carriage tour.

My eyes then light up, as I know Regina loves horses and I drag her over to the man who is standing by the horse.

"What are you doing?" Regina says in surprise, as I pull her towards the man and once we are in front of him I write down hello and ask the man, if we can have the tour by writing on my tablet and he nods and inroduces himself to both of us.

Regina then says "Emma?" with a look of surprise upon her face and I turn to her and write down, _trust me your going to like this. It will be kind of romantic don't you think?_ and she then smiles and bites her lip, before taking my hand, as I lead her to the black and red carriage to help her onto it...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Regina pov**

I never imagined at the beginning of the day, that me and Emma would be sat in a horse drawn carriage going through Paris but here we are.

Our driver Phillipe gives us some commentary along the way, as we pass the sights but I can't say I am paying much attention. As Emma, is nuzzling into my neck.

I then slide my hand in hers, which makes her still and she pulls back.

"Thank-you" I say softly with a adoring look "This is wonderful" I add and she squeezes my hand in understanding, before bringing our hands up so she can kiss my hand.

"Such a charmer" I then say with a smirk and she just shrugs and smiles.

We then travel down the Champs Elysée and I can't help but feel amazed and think that today is turning out better than I had planned. Although I hadn't really planned anything further than spending the day with Emma without our parents and my sister.

Everything has changed between us for the better and I want to be around her, even more which is crazy because we already spend so much time together.

I now look back to her, to see if she is okay and as I look towards her to see her taking a photo of me.

"Emma" I groan "I wasn't ready for that. That's going to be an awful photo" I add and she smirks at me and shakes her head, before writing upon her tablet, _You are beautiful Gina. There is no way you could look awful, as you are a shining star in the sky._

I then smile bashfully and begin to blush. She certainly has a way with words, even though she is not actually speaking them.

 _I like when you do that_ , she then writes down and I roll my eyes but inside I am literally bursting with happiness right now.

Moments later, Emma writes down, _Lets have a photo together_ and she brings the camera up in front of us and takes a photo. Only that is not the only photo she decides to take, as she then kisses my cheek and takes a photo. Before then, planting a kiss upon my lips and I gasp, as I let myself feel her and I drown in the feeling of her lips against mine. However, when she pulls away, she looks all pleased with herself.

"Don't look so smug Emma, it doesn't suit you" I then tease and she sticks her tongue out at me.

We then sit in a comfortable silence for a long moment, holding hands and looking around and taking everything in. I can't help but smile and know that this memory will live long in my mind and I close my eyes for a moment, letting contentment wash over me.

When I do open my eyes moments later, I see some children waving at us, as we pass and Emma teases me by writing down, _Wave to your crowd your majesty_ and I do a a mock wave, which makes us both chuckle.

* * *

When we arrive back where we started, Phillipe offers to take a photo of us together in the carriage and Emma literally jumps at the chance and gives him the camera.

I shake my head in amusement at this and I am surprised, when Emma pulls me closer to her and puts one arm around my shoulder, whilst the other gasps at my hand.

Her actions make my heartbeat faster within my chest but I feel safe within her hold and I grip her hand tightly and manage to smile, when Phillipe takes two photos of us.

we then jump off the carriage and Emma goes to pay Phillipe but not before, we have a disagreement about who is paying, which she wins. Well, I let her win as she looked at me so earnestly.

We then wonder around for a while, before having lunch and heading back to our hotel.

* * *

When we arrive back, Emma takes my hand and begins to lead me to the elevator to go back to our room. Where I suspect, that we will be making out for sometime and the thought sends a rush of excitement through me.

However, my sister has to ruin the mood, as she calls out to us when we exit the elevator to go to our room.

I feel Emma pull her hand away from mine as soon as Zelena heads towards us, which makes me frown but it is understandable, as we agreed not to tell our families about us until we were back home.

"REGINIA..EMMA.." Zelena shouts, as she hurries towards us, wearing a dark green long dress and wearing a hat and sunglasses. The latter I assume, is due to a hangover from last night.

"Zelena" I say with a sigh.

"Hey, you could look more pleased to see me Regina" she huffs and I roll my eyes.

"We saw you this morning" I then say back with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me. That was an awkward situation I'd rather not repeat"

"I'm sure you don't" I reply with a smile and I look to Emma, who is smirking.

"Anyway" she then says, wanting to change the subject "I need a drink and your both going to come with me to the bar. As I don't want to sit in there all alone"

"Need I remind you, that I said me and Emma have plans for today?" I reply and put a hand upon my hip.

"So going back to your room is a plan? and to do what exactly?" she wiggles are eyebrows at me and I can't help but groan.

I then see Emma write down something upon her tablet and moments later, she shows it to me making sure Zelena doesn't see.

 _I swear she knows about us_

I then swallow thickly and kick myself for not having told Emma that my sister knows about my feelings for her.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that" I then say a little anxiously, as she pulls the tablet back and erases what she has written.

"You two can talk later" Zelena then huffs and I look to her and say "I thought you wasn't going to ever drink again?"

Zelena then shrugs.

"I can have one" she then says seriously and looks between me and Emma. Before walking in between us and looping her arms into ours and pulling us back into the elevator.

"Why do I not believe you?" I then say and she just chuckles.

* * *

Once in the elevator, Zelena pulls herself away from us and says "So...what have you two been up to today?"

"We have been sightseeing" I reply a little anxiously but can't help but smile, because I was actually on a date with my wonderful girlfriend.

I then look to Emma, who is writing upon her tablet and moments later, she shows it to Zelena.

 _We went to the chocolate museum, where I ate tons of free chocolate._

"Oh..did you bring me back any?" she then asks, whilst looking between us.

"Maybe" I then reply with a smirk and Zelena smiles.

The elevator door then opens and we head to the bar, where we order some drinks, before sitting down at one of the tables. Me and Emma sit next to each other, while Zelena is opposite us.

"I was thinking of heading to the Louvre tomorrow. You two want to come?" Zelena then asks, as she takes a sip of her cocktail and looks around the bar.

I then look to Emma to see what she thinks and she writes down, _I don't mind._

 _I then look back to Zelena._

"Okay" I reply softly "Will our parents be joining us?" I add.

"I don't know. Although I know mother was going to get tickets for the moulin rouge today"

"I still can't believe she wants to see that"

"I can"

We then chuckle and Emma excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Leaving Zelena to give me a certain look and I say "Don't"

"Oh come on sis, you told her yet. I thought you wanting to spend the day alone together, meant you was going to tell her how you feel"

"Well..." I sigh, as I know she's not going to let this rest and she'll kill me for not telling her first. "Me and Emma...we...we had a talk and are you could say in a relationship now"

Zelena's eyes widen and her mouth forms a big O.

"Get out of here" she then says "When did this happen?" she adds eagerly.

"Yesterday"

"Oh my god. Did you two have sex?"

"NO" I shout, I can't believe she's actually asking that and I go flush like a tomato.

"Oh, that's a shame but I'm pleased for you both...When are you telling mother?"

"When we get home I suppose" I answer and wonder what her reaction is going to be.

"Well, don't leave it too long. As you don't want her finding out by catching you two at it. Can you imagine?" Zelena then says and chuckles and I grimace at the image.

"I don't want to imagine that, thank you very much" I then reply and then I notice that Emma is sitting herself back down.

"Congratulations Emma" Zelena then drools with a grin upon her face and I glare at her. Whilst Emma looks suddenly confused. "Welcome to the family. Although your already family" Zelena adds, making Emma even more confused and I turn to her and take her hand. Which surprises her and she looks to my hand and then back to me with wide eyes.

"I have told Zelena about us, I hope you don't mind" I say softly and Emma just blinks and stares at me.

"I know we wasn't going to tell our families, until we got back home but Zelena, already knew my feelings towards you so I thought...I don't know what I thought" I sigh and look down to our hands. Which Emma now squeezes, before writing down, _Really? no wonder she was making those comments about us, it makes sense now._

"Your not mad?" I then ask, my voice uncertain and she shakes her head and smiles.

Thank-god, I think to myself, as relief washes over me and we share an adoring look with each other. Which doesn't go unnoticed and Zelena says "Get a room" to us and I can't help but laugh...

* * *

A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and your follows/faves/reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Emma POV**

Knowing that Zelena knows about me and Regina has helped ease some of my nerves about telling our parents.

She had reacted really well and all her teasing now makes perfect sense. I wonder how long she has known about Regina's feelings towards me. Maybe I shall ask Regina about it later.

However, right now, we are sat in the bar of our hotel and our parents have just arrived back and sit with us at the table.

"I thought you and Emma wanted to spend the day without us?" Cora says to Regina and gives her a curious look. Which I find a little odd.

"Well, We did, until Zelena had other plans and dragged us to the bar with her" Regina replies with a smirk towards Zelena.

"If I remember correctly, it did not take much persuading sis" Zelena replies with a smirk of her own and Regina rolls her eyes.

I then hear my mom ask me "What have you been up to sweetie?" and I write down, _We went to the chocolate museum and went on a horse and carriage ride._

"Oh, how lovely. Did you have a nice time?"

 _Yeah, it was really great._ I then write down and add, I _got you some chocolate._

"Thats very sweet of you Emma. Thankyou"

I then smile at her and then look back to Regina, who is in conversation with her father and I sit and listen to Regina, tell him all about our morning together and I can't help but feel extermely happy upon hearing her gush about it all.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina is getting ready in the bathroom, while I am looking through my bag for my lip balm.

We had decided that we were going to go for a short walk and a meal, but had told our parents that we were staying in our room and having room service. Which we had intended to do at the time.

I then come across the rectangular box that has the necklace, that I had brought for Regina.

I smile, as I open it to check that it is still there and I think, I will give it to her tonight.

"Emma?" I then hear Regina say, as she opens the bathroom door and I shove the box into my pocket and stand up to face her.

However, once I see her, my mouth drops open and my eyes roam over the full length of her body.

She is wearing a pluge v neck black dress, that hugs her body in all the right places and has blue on the shoulders and short sleeves.

She is absoulutly stunning.

I then see Regina smirking at me knowingly and she steps closer and says "Can you zip me up?" before then turning around to reveal a fair amount of bare back.

I then gulp and just stare for a long moment, until I hear Regina say in a questioning voice "Emma?"

I then will my hands up and begin to pull the zip upwards with slightly trembling hands and I let out a long breath when I'm done.

"Thank-you" Regina says softly and turns back around.

"I take it this will do?" she smiles and gestures to the dress and I nod. Before reaching for my tablet and writing down, It certainly will. You are _absoulutly stunning.  
_

"Thank-you" Regina then says with a bashful smile and I think I can see her begining to blush.

I like then she does that, I think to myself and I lean in and give her a chaste kiss.

Which moments later, ends up with me having her against the wall and I am exploring her mouth, as she is running her hands over my back and downwards.

"As much as I want to carry on with this, you better go get ready. We agreed that we would leave at seven" Regina then says a little breathlessly, when I lean back and I nod, before, reluctantly pulling away.

* * *

Forty-Five minutes later, I look in the mirror at myself and hope that Regina likes what she sees.

I have spent most of the time curling my hair, which I rarely do as it takes to long and I can't be bothered.

However, tonight is different. I want Regina to see that I have put some effort in and I have also put on my best black tight jeans and white patterned top.

The will be no fennel tonight, I think to myself.

"EMMA?" I then hear Regina shout out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? YOU DON'T USUALLY TAKE THIS LONG TO GET READY"

Yeah I know, I then think to myself, before walking to the door and opening it.

The surprised look I recieve is well worth the hair curling that I had done.

"Oh my god Emma, you curled your hair" Regina says in awe and steps towards me, whilst bringing her hand up to feel my hair.

I then shrug and watch, as she steps back to inspect my attire and then she bites her lip. I can tell she is pleased and that makes me extremly happy.

We then stare at my another for a moment, until I reach into my pocket and pull out the box that has the necklace I brought for Regina in.

"What is that?" Regina asks and I can tell that she is curious.

I then sigh and put it into her hand, before reaching for my tablet and I begin to write, _Its kind of for you. Do you remember when we had the argument about that guy in the shop? and I told you I had brought you something. Well, that it is.  
_

Regina then reads what I have written.

"Yes, I do remember. I was a jealous fool and should of known better" she then says with a sigh and I write down, I _t lead to us being together, so I wouldn't of changed what happened.  
_

Regina smiles at this.

"Nor would I" she then mutters back in a soft voice and I then write down, _I hope you like what I brought you. I was told that its meaning is different for everyone but they thought it meant wisdom and knowledge and that made me think of how smart you are._

"Oh Emma" she then says in awe and her eyes roam over my face and I smile and then gesture for her to open it.

"Thank-you" she then say and opens the box.

I watch her intently, as I see her eyes slightly widen upon seeing the contents and she says "This is wonderful Em-ma. It is the tree of life" whilst taking the necklace out of the box.

I then let out a long breath in relief and I am pleased, to see that Regina has a wide smile upon her face.

"Would you put it on for me?" she then asks and I nod and take the necklace to unclasp it, while Regina turns around, so I can put it on for her.

I then place it around her neck and clasp it together.

"Thank-you..you are so sweet" she then says in a soft voice and she walks to the mirror to see what it looks like around her neck.

"You couldn't of chose better Emma" she then says happily "I love it...thank-you" and she puts her hand to it and runs her fingers over it.

I then grin and reach for my tablet and write down, _I'm really glad you like it_ and I go to show her.

She then reads it and looks up at me with an adoring look, which makes me melt.

"I'm going to kiss you now" She then says and I grin like a goofy fool, as she embraces me and kisses me so passionatly, that I nearly forget to breath.

* * *

Five minutes later, we step out of the elevator arm in arm and looking at one another with big smiles upon our faces, as I had been kissing Regina's neck during the ride down.

We are so wrapped up in one another, that we don't see that Regina's mother has seen us, Until we look forward and see her looking at us.

"Oh..mother" Regina says in a surprised voice. We both had expected them to be eating dinner by now.

"Regina" Cora says with a curious look and she then gives us the once over.

"I thought you were going out for dinner?" Regina then asks.

"Yes we were, but we decided it would make more sense to eat here tonight. As we are going to be up early tomorrow for the museum trip"

"Oh, okay" Regina replies.

"I thought you both were staying in your room and having room service?" Cora then asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we was but we also changed our minds and thought we would go for a walk and get a takeaway meal"

"I see" Cora frowns. "You both are rather dressed up, for a walk and a takeaway meal dear"

"Yes, well, we thought we would make the effort. We are on holiday after all mother"

"Okay" Cora then says and looks at me with an expression I can't read. Before saying "Well dont be out to late. We have an early start tomorrow"

"We wont" Regina replies quickly and then pulls me to walk past Cora and adds "We better go"

"Okay dear. See you both in the morning" She then replies seriously and narrows her eyes at Regina, who is now leading me down the hallway, out the door and down the street..

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading and next chapter, Cora has an interesting question for Regina.


	17. Chapter 17

**Regina pov**

Minutes after arriving back to our room, I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror and taking off my makeup.

Whilst I am doing this, I go over the evenings events in my head.

We had found a little eating place down one of the side streets and I suggested, well insisted, that we didn't need to go to a fancy restaurant and Emma would be far more comfortable at this place.

We then had talked about meaningless things, which actually meant a lot to me and we ate a shared a pizza with fries, which she had persuaded me to have with her because we are on holiday after all.

I also realized that she's always doing little things, that mean a lot. Like listening intently to me, being honest and patient with me and smiling at me. She also makes sure that I am okay and had surprised me with a gift, that I am currently wearing around my neck.

I then hear a constant tapping upon the door and I shake my head in amusement. As she can be such a child sometimes.

"I'll be out in a minute" I then shout out and I just know that Emma is frowning.

I then finish up and put my pyjamas on, before heading to the door and out of the bathroom and as soon as I walk into the room, I notice that Emma is now in bed and she pulls back the duvet cover and grins at me.

I then chuckle and say "Someone's eager" which makes her duck her head and bite her lip. She's so cute, I think to myself.

I then make my way over to my side of the bed with a smile upon my face and I get in, pulling the covers over me and looking sideways to see Emma looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I then ask in confusion. Was I meant to be doing something? I then think to myself and I watch, as Emma moves and picks up her tablet from the side table and shows it to me.

 _I had a wonderful night tonight, I hope you did too._

I then smile and nod.

"I certainly did Emma" I then reply with soft eyes, which earns me a bright smile and I now notice that she keeps looking between my eyes and mouth. Which makes me smirk.

"I suppose we should get some sleep as we have to be up early" I then say and watch as Emma's eyes widen slightly and she then looks down and writes, _Really?_

"Are you not tired?" I then ask with a smile, as I get the feeling Emma has other ideas, which I wouldn't be against if she is thinking what I'm thinking.

Emma then shakes her head, before meeting my gaze and we stare into each others eyes for a long moment, until all breath leaves me, as she leans forward and kisses me.

I am momentarily surprised but I then close my eyes and let myself feel her against my lips.

Moments later, I then gasp, as she swipes her tongue across my upper lip, demanding entrace and I open my mouth to allow her tongue in to explore every crevice.

My heart goes into overdrive, as we kiss passionately, greedily even and I crave more, more of her and I pull her closer to me.

We then continue like this for a while, until she starts to kiss down my jaw and neck.

"Em-ma" I whimper out, as I feel her hot kisses and nibbles upon my skin. Its like my body is being set on fire and I suddenly realize that Emma is starting to unbutton my pyjama shirt.

This makes my heart race but also I realize that we haven't talked about taking things further and maybe it is too soon. We have only officially been together for a few days after all.

So, with regret but integrity I pull away and say "Emma?"

She then stops and looks up at me with in concern, like she has done something wrong.

"I think we need to talk about this, before we go any further" I say softly and her eyes widen slightly, before pulling away and reaching for her tablet.

 _Talk about what?_ she writes down and I roll my eyes because seriously?

"Talk about what were comfortable with. How far we want to take things. I don't want you to do something you will regret and feel horrible about"

I then watch Emma shake her head and she writes down, _I'm comfortable with you Regina. I would never regret us nor feel horrible about it. Although I am a little anxious because I am not experienced and may do something wrong._

"You won't sweetheart" I reply reassuringly. "We would just have to find out what works and doesn't I suppose"

 _Do you want me Regina?_ Emma then writes down and my heart aches at her uncertainty.

"Yes of course, with all my heart" I answer seriously "But will you be comfortable with me touching you intimately? you told me in confidence that you won't even touch yourself like that because of what happened"

Emma then seems to realize what I am getting at because she frowns and then writes down aggressively, _Maybe your right. I don't want to talk about that._

I then frown, As Emma nearly always shuts me down when I bring up that awful subject. She thinks not talking about it means it never happened but I won't push her. As I have done that before and she wouldn't talk to me for a few days.

"Okay" I then reply and after a long moment, she writes down, You really do care and I smile and reply "Yes, I will always put what is best for you first and we have plenty of time to figure this all out"

I then see Emma smile slightly and she puts her tablet down and curls up against me and I run my hand through her soft golden hair.

"I love you" I then whisper after a long moment of silence and I feel her say it back to me, by the pay she holds me tighter.

* * *

The next morning, I find myself stood in front of a portrait of the coronation of napoleon and I sigh. This really doesn't interest me at all but seeing my sister's expressions upon each painting and her idea's upon them is amusing enough.

You can also tell that she is an art teacher from a mile off by the way she's talking to us about them and our mother points out, that none of these would be suitable for her living room, which makes me roll my eyes because she wouldn't even be able to even buy one of these.

We then move on and I notice that my father is talking to Emma and I tilt my head and smile at them because it means the world to me that they get on really well and after last night I am happy to see that she is not dwelling upon it.

I also think, that he knows how I feel about her because of some of the conversations we have had and he gives me this look, that is kind of a knowing look but he never asks me outright about it.

We then come to some sculptures. Which has me raising an eyebrow because this is more to my liking.

As there are sculptures of horses in white marble. Which are apparently Marly horses.

"I see Regina has finally found something to like" I hear my sister say with a smirk and I smirk at her.

"Yes her love for horses is endless" My mother then says and I can't help but agree with her.

I then notice that Emma has put her tablet in front of me and it reads, _I'm glad your not too bored._

This makes me smile slightly and I say "Don't worry, I'm fine" and I put my arm in hers and we continue to walk along.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we move on to the next floor and we are looking at a half naked Aphrodite statue and I then hear, who I assume is a guide say "The statue reflects sculptural research during the late Hellenistic Period: classical in essence, with innovatory features such as the spiral composition, the positioning in space, and the fall of the drapery over the hips"

"Regina" I then hear my mother say, as she comes to stand next to me and I look sideways to her and see that she is looking at the statue.

"Yes mother?" I then ask softly.

"When was you going to tell me that you are a lesbian?"

I nearly choke on nothing and my eyes instantly widen in surprise and I gape at her. Had I just heard right? surely not.

"Don't look so surprised dear. Your not that discreet and I am rather observant" my mother then says rather smugly and then looks at me expectantly.

"I..I'm not a lesbian mother" I then find myself saying but I hadn't really thought about it. All I know for certain, is that I am in love with Emma.

"Maybe you are bi-sexual then" my mother then says casually and I groan and close my eyes, putting a hand over them. I really don't want to be talking about this with her of all people.

"It is nothing to be ashamed about" she then says and I open my eyes and say "I haven't labelled myself as anything mother and I'm not ashamed of anything" I then say seriously.

"Is that because you are still confused about your sexuality?"

"Mother" I then snap and look around to see if the rest of the family and Emma's are near by but they have walked further on.

"What? I am trying to understand Regina and I have looked it up on the internet. Sometimes people get confused about their feelings"

I can't believe this, I then think to myself.

"I am not confused" I then mutter.

"Then what is happening Regina? I don't like being kept in the dark about important matters"

"You think my love life is an important matter?" I say sarcastically because she hadn't taken much interest before.

"Yes. All I want is my children to be happy and do have a good career"

"Even if I am a lesbian?" I raise an eyebrow, disbelievingly.

"Yes of course. I am not heartless Regina"

I then sigh.

"I don't disapprove Regina" my mother then says "Maybe if it was some other girl but we are talking about Emma here. She is a lovely young lady that you have known since you were children and I know she will stick by you through anything and that she loves you"

"So, your be okay if me and Emma were...dating?"

"Yes. All I care about it that you are happy Regina"

"I am"

"Okay..we shall talk about this further later and Emma's parents need to know"

"Okay but let Emma tell them mother" I plead.

"Alright but tell her to do it soon, Mary-Margaret will be insufferable if she finds out I knew long before her"

I then nod and quickly walk forward to catch up with the others and I grip my hands together, whilst feeling partly relieved that mother is okay with me and Emma but also concerned about what Emma will think...

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone who is following/favorited/reviewed this story, in the next chapter, were heading back home and Emma gathers her courage and reaches out to work through her inner conflicts.


	18. Chapter 18

It is early evening and I am standing upon the balcony to mine and Emma's room and looking out at the scenery. I have been out here for about five minutes now, contemplating how I am going to tell Emma about what happened with my mother.

I know she's going to have a mini freak out when I tell her, and I have been putting it off as long as possible.

I then sigh and look sideways to find Emma looking at me from the balcony door.

She then smiles and walks towards me, coming to stand next to me.

I then she her begin to write down something upon her tablet and moments later she shows me it.

 _What's going on Regina? you've been kind of distant since we left the museum._

"Everything okay" I reply, and Emma shakes her head and writes down, _you forget that I know when you're lying, and I know you well. Somethings obviously bothering you. Have I done something wrong?_

"Oh no Emma...you've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I made you think that. It's just something mother said to me today"

I then see Emma blink and she writes down, _what did she say?_

I swallow thickly and then reply "She asked, how long I've been a lesbian"

Emma's eyes then widen, and she immediately writes down, _really? what did you say? why would she ask you that?_

"Well, I didn't answer straight away. I was caught totally off-guard and she asked because, she knows about me and you. She says we haven't been exactly discreet" I chuckle nervously.

 _Are you being serious?_ she then writes down and looks at me anxiously and I nod.

"Yes. Very serious" I reply, and I see Emma frown, whilst blinking a dozen times in thought. Before she then writes, _is she okay with us? is she going to tell my parents?_

"Yes, see said that she is okay with us. Don't worry. She sees you as family Emma and she can see that you make me happy"

 _That's good to know_ , she then writes down and I say "She wants you or us to tell your parents soon as possible though. She was going to do it, but I said you would. I think it will be better coming from you rather than my mother"

 _Right,_ Emma then writes down and bites her lip.

"I am sure your parents will be fine about us sweetheart. If my mother can be okay with us, then surely they will be"

 _Your right though I can't believe she knows about us and I know this sounds stupid, but I thought she would be mad._

"To be honest, I didn't think she would take it as well as she has either. That wouldn't have stopped me from seeing you though" I smile at Emma, who smiles back.

 _Yeah?_ she writes down and I nod.

 _Good_ , she then writes down and I take a deep breath and reply "Shall we go back inside?

 _Yeah okay_ , she replies, and we then head back inside and get ready for bed.

* * *

The next few days, pass by quickly and before I know it, we are on the plane and heading back home.

 _Once I'm home and settled back in, I will sit my parents down and tell them about us. I don't want you to think I won't tell them._ Emma writes down and shoves in front of me.

"I know. You've already told me. I can tell your nervous about it though" I saw low enough for just Emma to hear.

 _I'm not._

I then smirk because she so is.

"Are you sure you don't want me there with you when you tell them?" I ask softly.

She nods.

 _Yeah, I think I've got this._

I then smile.

Hours later, we finally arrive back in Maine and it's time to say bye to Emma and her parents.

I hadn't realized how hard it would be to say bye to Emma, as we had literally spent nearly every moment together for the past week.

"I will call you later" I say, as I step forward to hug Emma and she wraps her arms around me and holds on to me tightly.

I hear her take a deep breath and then she pulls back and nods.

"It's been lovely" I hear Mary Margaret say to my parents. "But it will be good to get back to my knitting and own home"

"I agree" My mother then replies, and I see my father step towards me and Emma and he surprises me by taking one of my hands and one of Emma's and looks between us and says, "I'm so happy for you" and he then let's go and gives Emma a hug, whilst whispering something in her ear.

This makes me frown because I didn't hear what he said but it makes Emma smile, so it must have been good.

We then finish saying our goodbyes or goodnights and I reluctantly walk away from Emma and her parents. Getting back into the car.

* * *

Once home, I take my bag up to my room and begin to unpack.

"So, missing the wife, already are we?" I hear Zelena say sarcastically from behind. She had been rather quiet all day and I was wondering when I would get comment from her.

"That's none of your business" I reply with a small smile.

"Well, I bet she's missing you. The damn girl looks at you like you're a piece of candy"

I then laugh, and she does too.

"Are you not going to unpack?" I then ask.

"Nah. I'll do that tomorrow. I think I just have some wine then go to bed"

I then move around the room and Zelena sits herself upon my bed.

"So, do you think she's told them yet?" she asks me, and I roll me eyes.

"It's been like five minutes sis. She's not going to come right out with it straight away"

"Hmm"

I then turn to face her and say "What?"

"Maybe she won't tell them tonight"

"That doesn't matter" I reply with a sigh "I won't be angry at her if she decided tonight wasn't the night"

"How sweet" Zelena smirks at me.

"Oh, just go" I then huff, and she gets up and chuckles, as she walks out of my room.

* * *

Moments later, my father knocks on the door and I turn around and smile at him.

"Daddy" I say affectionately.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"Yes, you?"

"I'm fine. I just thought I'd see how you were doing, since you looked kind of sad when we left Emma and her parents"

"It's okay. I was merely having a moment"

"That's because you care deeply for the girl" he replies softly and I smile.

"Of course, I do. We are dating daddy"

"I know sweetheart. Your mother did spend a whole night going on about it"

"A whole night?" I reply in surprise and look over to him, as he is still standing near the doorway.

"Well, until about two or three in the morning" he chuckles.

"I thought she was okay with me and Emma?" I frown.

"Oh, she is. Maybe a little concerned about how people may treat you both"

I then look to the floor.

"I wish everyone was as understanding as you daddy" I then mutter.

"Me too"

There's then a moment of silence, as I go to my wardrobe but I then here my phone beep and I go to pick it up instead.

"I will see you downstairs sweetheart" My father mutters and I say "Okay" whilst opening my new message.

 _Hey, my parents have just sat down with their drinks and I am going to tell them about us now, wish me luck xxxxx_

My eyes then widen, because she really is going to tell them tonight and I reply, Good luck sweetheart, please message me back, when you have told them and let me know how it went xxxx

I then sit upon the edge of the bed, staring at my phone for the next half an hour and I then start to worry, that it didn't go so well.

What if they have taken her phone away? I think to myself but then shake that thought away. They wouldn't do that and moments later, I hear a beep and see her name upon my screen and I hold my breath and press open...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you liked this one and the next is Emma's pov. It will be her, telling her parents about her and Regina. How do you want them to react?


	19. Chapter 19

I take a deep breath, as I put my hand upon my bedroom door handle.

I can do this, I tell myself and open the door, only to then, quickly close it and put, my head against the door.

I'm such an idiot, I think to myself. They will be fine about it, they have to be fine about it and I open the door once more and walk out.

I then look around, to find both my parents are in the kitchen, making a hot drink.

I slowly walk over, whilst biting my lip and I stop at the table.

"I'm looking forward to showing everyone the photo's of our holiday" I hear my mom say and my dad replies "I'm sure you will. I will get them sorted out tomorrow"

I then look down to my tablet, that has my pre written words upon it and I then look up and see my parents looking at me expectantly.

I then, hold up the tablet showing them what I have written.

 _I need to talk to you about something important._

My parents expressions then turn into ones of concern and I quickly erase what I've written and write down, _Don't worry Its nothing bad._

"Oh okay honey" my mom then says but she doesn't sound convinced and she watches, as I swallow thickly and then write down, _can we sit down first?_

They both then nod and we all sit down at the table, with them both opposite me.

"Are you sure that this is not serious? because sitting us down at the table sounds serious honey?" my mom then says and I nod.

Before writing down, _So, I need to tell you something about me and Regina._

I then show them this and my mom frowns, whilst my dad just stares at me.

"What about you and Regina?" he then says and I look down at my tablet and try to think of the best way to put this.

"Have you had an argument?" my mom then says and I look up and shake my head. Before then looking down and thinking, might as well just come out with it.

 _Me and Regina are dating._

I then show my tablet to both my parents, who just stare at the tablet for a long moment.

"Dating?" My dad then says with a raised eyebrow and my mom says "Who are you dating sweetie?"

I then roll my eyes because really? hadn't I been obvious enough.

 _We are dating each other._ I then write down a little shakily and when I show them the tablet, my mother's mouth opens slightly and then she looks at my dad and says "David?" in a surprised tone.

He then looks to her and puts his hand upon hers and gives her a smile, which makes me worry and I write down, _I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but I love her. Like love her love her. I have for a long time._

"I knew you two were close but never really thought.." my mom then says and trails off and I smile slightly at her, before looking back to my dad.

"I can't say that this is a surprise. You two are inseparable most times" he then says and chuckles.

"How long have you had these feelings for Regina?" My mom then says eagerly and I look down to my tablet and begin to write.

 _Quite some time._

"And she feels the same?" she then asks just as eagerly and I nod and smile.

"How long have you been dating each other?" she then asks seriously.

 _A few days._ I then reply on my tablet.

"In Paris?" she then asks in a surprised tone and I nod.

"Okay" she then says and looks to my dad, who looks at her and then back to me.

"Well" he then says with a sigh "I am glad you have told us Emma. And I can probarly say for the both of us, that we are happy if your happy"

 _I am._

"Does Cora and Henry know about you and Regina?" my mom then asks in concern with a tilted head and I begin to write again.

 _Yeah, Regina's mother confronted her a few days ago, but don't be mad at them for not telling you because she wanted too but Regina pleaded with her._

"Oh" my mom replies in surprise and she blinks before saying "And she is okay with both of you dating?"

 _Yeah, why?_

"Oh, its just, I remember her boasting a few times in the past about how Regina will marry a wealthy handsome young man in the future"

I then smirk, because that is so something Cora would say but I also know, that it is just bravado.

 _She just said that because she thinks it impresses people._ She's really okay with me and Regina.

I then see the relief in my moms face and I write down S _o, are you both cool with me and Regina? or are you going to ban me from seeing her?_

My dad then chuckles at this and says "Of course not. its not like she's going to get you pregnant or is just after one thing, like many boys are. Although I'll have to give her the talk" he then jokes and I think please no.

"Yes I think that is a good idea" my mom then says with a smile and I shake my head because no, that would be embarrassing.

I then see my dad go to stand up and he then walks round the table, to stand next to me.

"Come here" he then says, opening his arms out "Let me give my grown up daughter a hug"

I then grin and stand up.

I can't believe how well this has gone and moments later, I let go of my dad and look to mom.

I then can tell that she is in deep thought and most likely processing what I've told her and no doubt will have many other questions tomorrow but for now I grab my tablet and write down, _I'm going to go to my room now, maybe we can talk more about this in the morning?_

"Okay, yes, I think we would like that" my mom then says seriously and I step back and retreat to my bedroom. Where I take a deep breath and grab my phone and quickly text Regina...


End file.
